The Moment
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: When Harley stumbles through a portal and gets separated from her team ( Suicide squad) , She ends up in an Abandoned rocket facility on an island in a world different from her own and meets an extremely sexy intelligent man with extremely powerful telekinetic powers whose the owner of it , His Name is Mewtwo ..
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Mewtwo

Harley Quinn

**Chapter 1 of: The Moment. O.K so basically Harley goes from the DC Universe and Gotham into the Pokémon Universe and the person who she meets is Mewtwo (In sexy human form as requested. Imagine Mewtwo as Channing Tatum/John Cena) who she immediately takes a liking to, because unlike Joker who loves her until shit hits the fan and he needs a distraction and is somewhat abusive to her Mewtwo is different, he legitimately cares about her.**

_Thinking_

Chapter 1

"There they go!" A police officer yells to the others. "Don't let them get away!" another yells as the chase after Harley and her team.

The assignment was simple. Harley provides the distraction and the rest of the team would find and kill Commissioner Gordon. But like always Batman was there and ruined the plans and to make it worst Superman was also there and then the entire police force and Gordon.

Now the only thing that mattered was escaping and getting back to Mister J. **Whack.** Echoes as something hits her and knocks her down and she jumps up and runs when she sees a Metal Bat piercing the ground.

"Boys where'd you go!?" She yells looking for her team. "There she is fire!" A policeman's voice yells behind her. **Bang, bang. Wiz.** Echoes as they fire and the bullets wiz past her head.She turns left at the next alley and ducks into a building and watches as the cops run past her.

"You can't hide." Batman's voice says coming from behind her and not wanting to get arrested she speeds out the door and runs down the alleys. "Eke." She yelps as she suddenly hits a jelly like wall that pulls her in until someone grabs her hand and begins to pull back. She looks up at the rescuer and sees Batman hanging his grappling gun. She grimaces as a sharp pain shoots through her leg.

"It's the Batman fire!" one of the suicide members yell as everyone fire at him. "STOP YOU STUPID PIECES OF SHIT! IF HE LETS ME GO AND I SURVIVE I WILL HAVE ALL YOUR HEADS!" she yells as the fire at him and then a bullet pierces a weak point his Dragon Scale Lightweight Titanium V6Armor and he drops her.

"NOOOO!" Batman yells as he grapples up and sees Harley falling horizontal. "What the?"

"AAAAAHHHH" Harley screams as she falls through darkness and a purple spiral and then everything goes black.

"Ow my head." Harley groans rubbing her head. "What? Where the hell am I?" She asks out loud and looking around. "At least the sun feels good." She says standing up and walking around. "Sweet a beach." She says when she arrives at a beach. _I'll come back later. First I need to find out where I am._ She thinks before continuing her walk around. Finally after what seemed like hours of walking she finds abandoned facility. _It doesn't seem to be that old. Maybe there is something edible in there and if not then I guess I can find some fruit. She thinks before entering it._

"Hhhm. Someone is trespassing on my property." Mewtwo says to himself as he watches the blurry image of someone walking around. "Must be Team Rocket again. They never learn. I _WILL_ be their experiment again" He says standing up and walking out of the room.

_This place sure is tidy to be abandoned. Must have been recently when it was._ Harley thinks as she walks around. **Ping. **"Ow…that hurt…" Harley whines before blacking out.

"Hmm. She doesn't look of Team Rocket. She must be lost. Must have a boat somewhere on the island. I'll ask her when she wakes up." Mewtwo talks to himself before picking her up and carrying her down some corridors and stopping in front of a room and opening the door and laying her on the bed. _She is kind of pretty though… even with that make-up. _Mewtwo thinks before closing the door and leaving.

A couple hours pass and he returns with some food, he places it on a table beside the bed before checking to see if she had any traumas done to her head and he was a little relieved when he found none. He gently shakes as an attempt to wake her up, she grumbles and he takes that as an O.K. "Wake up." He says sweetly.

"My head. Why did you do that?" She groans as she sits up.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else, so I took drastic measures. I see I was wrong though." Mewtwo says. "I'm Mewtwo. But you can call me Polaris."

"I'm Harley Quinn, like the clown." She says rubbing her head.

"Would you like something to eat?" Polaris/Mewtwo asks.

"Sure." Harley says as he hands her the food. _This guy is nice. Kind of cute to. Hey maybe if I can't get back home he'll let me stay with him and possibly start a relationship. _She thinks to herself.

"A relationship, huh?" Polaris asks and chuckles as she chokes a little. "How did you know that?" She asks turning red under her make-up/paint.

"I'm sorry. I read your mind. You don't have to be good. I won't hurt you for who you are but you hurt anyone or thing in my world then I will hurt you. I think you're very beautiful by the way." He answers.

"I won't. You think I'm beautiful?" She says a little scared by the sudden change of tone. "You want some? I'm not going to eat it all by myself. So you might as well have some too."

"Sure. Ad yes I find you very beautiful." He says as she hand him some food and they talk for about an hour and half about where she came from and how she got here, and he told how and where he came from.

"That's awful." She says as he finishes. "Why would someone do that? I don't even think Mister J would go that low."

"Team Rocket isn't your Mister J. All they care about is taking Pokémon and torturing them and using for experiments for research." Polaris says holding back anger which she can tell.

"So you came here through a portal?" He asks.

"I suppose so. All I know is I'm running from the cops and B-man when all of a sudden I hit this liquid like solid and get pulled in. B-man tried to help me but my stupid team shot at him and a bullet hit him in the arm and he dropped me." She answers.

"Interesting. A portal that transfers from an entire parallel universe." He says. I could try and make another one if you want me to."

"You could?" She asks happily.

"Yep. It shouldn't take more than a month or so." He says.

"I'm O.K with that." She says.

"Good. I can show you my world while you're here." He says.

"Are you available? You know relationship wise." She asks suddenly.

"Yes. No girl has sparked my interest except you." He answers truthfully.

"Well, I'm not really taken at the moment and it would be nice to get to know you more." She says shyly, hoping she can turn a new leaf and possibly Mister J too when she returns.

"So you want to date?" He asks.

"Yes, I think you're very cute and you seem to be an improvement over Mister J." She says and he can tell she is being honest.

"So, Harley. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks after thinking a bit.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Polaris." Harley answers.

"O.K Tomorrow I will show you around and take out somewhere. Right now it's late I believe we should head to bed." He says. "You can sleep with me if you want." He offers.

"Really? That's great. I won't be alone in a new world." She says grabbing his hand.

"Let's go then." He says and they leave room and go to his room.

"This bed is awesome." Harley says as she lies there on the bed.

"It's made of Mareep wool." He says laying down beside. "Sheep in your world."

She pulls herself closer to him and lays her head on his chest. "That's cool." She say falling asleep and snuggling up to him as he places his arms around her. "Good Night Polaris."

"Good Night Harley." Polaris says and then they both drift to sleep.

"**O.K Chapter one of the story is done. I hope the person who made the request likes this setting and new perspective of Harley. I haven't seen New 52 only research it for this story, so I don't what she is like on there. The styles and ways I know her by is Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman: Arkham City. So whoever made the request for the story please let me know if I am doing as you imagined, as for everyone else please review. I might start the Lemons on the next chapter so I'm giving you guys a heads up. I think the requester imagined lemons so I might start on Chapter 2. I'm not positive about it I'm just contemplating it for the moment. Anyway it is 11:47 P.M Eastern Time. And I got school tomorrow, also P.T (Physical Training). Anyway, Good Night/Morning for whatever time you read this. **

**P.S**

**Sorry for taking two days longer on posting the last two chapters of Ash and Misty's Love. I didn't have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**O.K chapter two of The Moment. I thought about it and I'm just going to have a heavy making out scene and hands roaming the others body. I am also not putting out any lemons until chapter 4 and after because I don't see the need for sex after three chapters. Because contrary to what other countries say not all Americans are drug and sex crazed like they think. There are other countries more sex and drug crazed than the U.S, but I'm not going to say any of them because I don't want to offend anyone or their country. But not all American are sex crazed. Only like 90% are. The 10% are normal people. (Unless you go to ECCHS (Elbert County Comprehensive High School) then it is 98% drug and sex crazed. The other 2% are teachers and some students with respect.). Anyway, back to the topic here is Chapter 2. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Harley scratched another day off of her calendar Mewtwo or Polaris as she knows him as, gave her. _Three weeks here today. Three weeks in a world completely different from the one I know._ Harley thinks to herself as she lays down on her and Polaris's bed. She had long lost her clown attire when Polaris took her clothes shopping her second day in his world. He also taught her about all the animals, which in this universe are called "Pokémon". She also studied their culture and history while Polaris worked on a machine to take her back to her universe.

_When I get back home, I'm going to find B-man and tell him I'm turning a new leaf. I am no longer going to be Harley Quinn the villain. I am Harley Quinn, the Nurse like I was before meeting the Joker and if he tells me the only way is jail time then to gain his trust faster I will turn myself in._ She thinks before turning on the T.V and putting it on the History Channel. _I will miss Polaris though. He is so gentlemanly on our dates. He kisses me every time I kiss him, he even kisses me first sometimes. Maybe he will come with me if I ask him nicely. We can get a nice house in the good side of Gotham, we can get jobs, then settle down and have a family. A family. No more kidnapping families for ransom or to try and make a point to B-man. A family to take care of and love and kill anyone who tries to harm them, or worst tell B-man and let him kick their asses like he does to all bad guys._

"Harley! Do you want potatoes and macaroni cheese to go with dinner something else?" Mewtwo yells from the kitchen and from the time of day it is, he is done with the machine for the day and going to give her most of his attention, he can't give all his attention because she learned that he is a protector of the Pokémon and she was with him leaving her to help them because she knows he will come back and be with her.

"Potatoes and macaroni and cheese will be great Polaris!" She yells back. _Wow, he so nice. He asks me what I want instead of telling me._

"O.K!" He yells back then looks at the stuff he is making. "Let me see. What else would she like? Maybe she would like Champagne, I mean almost everyone likes Champagne. Roasted Chicken, Tossed Salad, Potatoes, Green Beans and Champagne. Seems like a great dinner for a three week anniversary. Hope she likes. Then again I could check her mind and… No. Not doing that. She is my girlfriend and her mind is her personal safe house."

"O.K so the first Pokeball was created in 1805 by Professor Norman." Harley tells herself taking notes from _Pokémon: How It Was Changed by Mankind _a documentary about Pokémon and scientific inventions that were made to make there capture easier.

"The Potion, Paralyze Heal, Burn Heal, Ice Heal, Awakening, Super Potion, Max Potion, Full Heal, Revive, Max Revive and Full Restore was made in 1809 so Pokémon could be treated when a Pokémon Center wasn't in immediate range. Poke Flute was created in 1810 to wake a sleeping Snorlax. The Great Ball was created in 1812 to catch Pokémon better than the Pokeball, the following year in 1813 The Ultra Ball was created to offer a better catch rate than the Great Ball. There is also a Master Ball trying to be created to catch a Pokémon the very first attempt. There are many other types of Pokeball's, the best type of Pokeball is made by Apricorn's, and there are seven types of Apricorn Balls." Harley says to herself while writing down what he says then puts it in list form.

The Red Apricorn makes the Level Ball, it is used on Pokémon with a Higher Level than your Pokémon.

The Black Apricorn makes the Heavy Ball, it is used on Heavier Pokémon.

The Green Apricorn makes the Friend Ball, it is used to make Pokémon like you more.

The White Apricorn makes the Fast Ball, it is used to catch fast Pokémon.

The Pink Apricorn makes the Love Ball, it is used on Pokémon of the opposite gender.

The Blue Apricorn makes the Lure Ball, it is used on Water Pokémon.

The Yellow Apricorn is used on Pokémon that evolve with the Moon Stone.

"I think that's enough knowledge for today." She says putting up her notes and starting for door. "I'm going to see what Polaris is doing."

She walks down the hall towards the kitchen but is stopped in the "living room" by him. "Hey, what are you making?" she asks as he pulls her close and give her a kiss.

"I'm making dinner, duh." He says playfully.

"I know that, what is the dinner though? I already know potatoes and mac and cheese." She says.

"It's a surprise. You will have to wait till it's done which will be in 15 minutes." He says looking at his watch.

"I don't want to wait though." Harley whines a little.

"To bad." He tells her. "We can do something to pass the time, whatever you want."

"Can we make out?" She asks looking up at him since he is about a foot and a half taller than her and she doesn't see him swallow.

"Sure." He says picking her up and walking to the couch and sitting with her straddling him. "So this is all you want to do for 13 minutes?"

"Yep." She says before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Then seeing if he would do whatever she wanted she gently pokes his lips with her tongue and smiles against his lips when they part and she slides her tongue into his mouth and tongues rub and slide across one another. She pulls herself closer as he slides his tongue into her mouth and enjoys the feeling of the warmth of her mouth and running his tongue along her teeth and the inside of her cheeks feeling every part of the inside of her mouth. She shifts her weight which isn't much but enough to get him to lay on the couch her on top as she slides a hand under his button up shirt while the other remains around his neck. She pulls herself what feels like closer than before when his hand slowly roam her upper body.

She runs her hand over his chest and notices he is pretty well built. "You must… workout… a lot… huh?" she mumbles as the kiss and she keeps their lips looked.

"Yep… Ten minutes… after… I… wake up." He says as their tongues rub against one another.

"You could…be…doing…something more…proactive… when you… get up." She mumbles as their tongues to play with the others.

"Like…what?" he asks.

"What….you…think, you…got…you're tongue… in its...mouth" She says as he breaks the kiss and smiles up at her.

"Well if I do that then how would I be able to be this fit?" He asks playfully.

"Workout afterwards. Then you would have more than a good enough workout for the day. We both would get one." She jokes.

"True. But then we would be too tired. Because after I finished my workout I would make you just as tired as me." He says giving her a peck.

"What's so bad about that?" she asks giving him a peck back.

"We wouldn't want to get of bed. Then we wouldn't get anything done for the day." He says running his hand across her back while the other rests on her waist.

"That would suck a little." she says laying down on him and they stay that way until the bell rings and signals the food is done. Then they walk into the kitchen and she sees the meal he made.

"Mac and cheese isn't very romantic or good for a three week anniversary. After we finish we're going to watch a movie of your choice." He says kissing her.

"AWE! This is the sweetest thing anyone has done." She says kissing him back.

After kissing until air is needed they enjoy a romantic candle light dinner and they talk about random things. After the dinner Harley takes up the plates and pans, Mewtwo tried to help but she wouldn't let him and he did like she said and waited on the couch until she got done and when she did she sat sideways on his lap her arms around his neck as he flipped through titles as she looked at them. He groaned to himself when she chose "_Steel Magnolias"_

More than halfway through the movie Harley fell asleep and Mewtwo did a silent prayer and turned off the T.V before picking up Harley, turning off the lights and then carrying her to bed. He tucked her in then settled himself and giving her a soft loving kiss and rubs her cheek when she smiles in her sleep. "Good Night Harley." He says giving her another kiss and then going to bed.

**O.K chapter 2 is down. What do you guys think? I didn't really know any "Romantic" type food so I just put out some foods. I really hope whoever made the request for the story likes this. It is kind hard to make a story on something you know nothing about. I know about Pokémon, but as for New 52 and Harley's Personality I don't know shit about it, so I made her a good type person and making her turn a new leaf. So I'm basically going on my Harley Quinn knowledge and hoping it is of a strangers expectations. Well it is Sunday 2:15 A.M, I finished this chap. around 2:10 and I am going to bed. So Good Night/Morning for whatever time you read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**O.K so here is Chapter 3. Does anyone not agree with the way the story going/is? What you guys think about it? I get most of the ideas for it from Eminem, when I listen to his songs when I write ideas flow. The ones I listen to are **_**Bad Guy, Stan, Bagpipes from Baghdad, Forgot about Dre, Beautiful Pain, Guts Over Fear.**_** And the other songs about his life. So it would be good to get an idea from the readers instead of songs. So if you have an idea for a following chapter please tells me. It would be great help. Well, time for the third chapter.**

_Thinking_

Chapter 3

"Wake up sweetie." Mewtwo says trying to wake Harley who is out like a light. "Huh." He sighs under his breath.

"Not so loud." Harley groans rolling onto her other side.

"Harley wake up." He says gently shaking her.

"I'm getting up." She groans sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It is time for you to get dressed. I'm not taking you out in public in pajamas. I might like you in pajamas. But the people might not." He says giving her their early morning kiss.

"O.K, I'll get dressed. We going somewhere fancy or casual?" She asks walking over to the closest.

"Casual." He answers.

"O.K. I'll be out in a minute." She says walking into the bathroom.

"I bet it will be minute, 20 probably but not one." He mumbles when she closes the door. "Might as well make breakfast."

_I wonder where we are going to go. _Harley wonders as the warm water sprays over her. _Maybe we're going to the movies? Nah, he wouldn't wake me up so early for a movie. Maybe out to a restaurant? No, it's still breakfast time. Where could he be taking me? _She backs out of the showers spray and squirts some shampoo onto her hand and lathers her hair with the fruit scented shampoo. _At least when he gets close he can complement my hair. _She thinks stepping back under the water and rinsing her hair out before proceeding to wash her body.

"One minute my booty. It's been half an hour. What can she be doing? All you do is get in, turn on water, get wet, put on soap, wash off soap, turn off water, and then get out." Mewtwo says.

"I know how a shower works, love." Harley says walking into the kitchen. "I was thinking."

"Oh? Is that why something smells burnt?" Mewtwo jokes.

"No, it is probably your cooking." She jokes back.

"No. I do not burn my food. I take the upmost time in my cooking. That's why breakfast is still hot." He says telepathically checking the food.

"So breakfast is ready?" She asks.

"It was ready thirty five" He mumbles before saying. "Yep. It is steaming hot."

They eat breakfast mostly in peace because Harley kept trying to guess we're they were going but he wouldn't tell so she gave up. After breakfast they did the dishes together He washes, she dries. Then they make sure they aren't forgetting anything and they head out. They get in his Ford Raptor SUV and drive off.

"So where we going?" She asks for the one hundredth time.

"We are going to ride around the countryside, then have a romantic walk, get something to eat and then return home." He answers as they ride down the road.

"Awe. That is so thoughtful." Harley says thinking about them walking down the road hand in hand, talking, and kissing.

"Plus we can visit a Poke Center and you can see some Pokémon." He tells her and she gets excited about seeing more Pokémon.

Harley stops thinking about the Pokémon when the truck comes to a stop in a parking lot. "You ready?" He asks getting out. "Yep." She answers getting out.

"O.K. It's about a half mile walk through the countryside from here. Think you can walk that far?" He asks as they begin the walk.

"I can walk any amount of miles." She answers as they walk done the road.

"Awesome." He says as she takes his hand. They walk and talk until they get to a three way in the road.

"Hmm. Which way do you want go sweetheart?" Mewtwo asks.

"How about the right? Can't go wrong, go right, right?" She says.

"True." He says and they head down the right most-side of path and after about ten minutes of walking they become lost because they no longer any buildings around. "Maybe we should go back?" Harley suggests.

"Yeah but what if the next path is wrong to? Then we would have to wait till tomorrow to go down it because, it will get dark." Mewtwo says and they stop when they hear a female giggling. "We might not be lost after all." He says as they walk around the bend in the road and see two teenagers laying in the grass holding hands and pointing at the clouds and then begin giggling before finding a different cloud and giggling some more.

"Excuse good, sir. You wouldn't happen to know where the Poke Center would be would you." Mewtwo asks and the teens sit up.

"Yeah, go down the road for a few minutes, then take the left path, then walk straight until you see a giant Pokeball roof." The male teens says and the girl whispers into his ear and then he offers his hand to greet them. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet town soon to be Pokémon Master by the way and this beautiful young lady here is my fiancée Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City soon to be Water Pokémon Master."

Mewtwo shakes his hand. "My name is Polaris and I am from the Seafoam Island 23, and this is my girlfriend Harley Quinn from Gotham City." He says not wanting to lie more than necessary.

"Gotham, huh? Where's that?" Misty asks.

"It's in um…"Harley trails off trying to think of how to explain.

"Another Universe?" Ash asks.

Mewtwo and Harley stare at him trying to figure out how he could know, them his name rings a bell to Mewtwo. "Have we met before?" He asks.

"I don't think so." Ash says scratching the back of his head. "Misty baby, do you recognize him?"

"Not a clue dear." Misty says studying "Polaris".

"Would you mind me poking around in your mind? Just to see if I can find out for sure?" Mewtwo asks.

"Sure." Ash says after thinking a little. When Mewtwo enters his mind Ash feels a familiar feeling but ignores it. While searching his mind Mewtwo finds something, like a heavily secured vault, like whatever was in there Ash didn't want to come out. Mewtwo was going to leave it alone until a familiar feeling goes through him and curiosity takes over him and he forces open the vault and gets flooded with a terrible memory.

He sees himself and Mew and there are Pokémon everywhere in a battle against one another and then Mew and him fire a deadly bolt and then he sees Ash run right into and then a sharp pain shoots through both of them and the memory ends.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asks quietly holding his head.

"You're the… chosen one. (I think that is what he was called. I don't remember.)" Mewtwo says staring at him.

"Wow, you have changed." Mewtwo says. "You more built and intelligent."

"You too Polaris. And thank you. I have a reason for being built and smart." Ash says pulling Misty to him and giving her a quick kiss and he uses Polaris because he senses Harley doesn't know anything about this. He also senses that Mewtwo isn't the Mewtwo he remembers he's different.

"Whoa, so you two do know each other?" Harley asks happy she gets to meet one of his friends.

"Yes." Mewtwo says.

"Hey. We got some catching to do. I and Misty live not far from here. Misty is it O.K they stay?" He asks her and she nods.

"I would to get to know two." Misty says.

"We can't. I left truck at a Parking Lot so I and Harley could walk." Mewtwo says.

"It is O.K. I can deliver your truck tour home." Ash says.

"Really?" Mewtwo and Harley asks at the same time.

"Yep, it's there now." Ash answers.

"Well I guess we can stay with you for the night." Mewtwo says after checking and seeing if Harley is O.K with it.

They walk and talk for about ten minutes before they get to a two story house. Ash invites them in and while Misty goes and makes some tea.

They talk until it is dark and Mewtwo and Harley were prepared to leave but they were invited to stay, and not wanting to be rude they agree to spend the night.

**O.K chapter 3 is done Monday at 12:41 A.M. I added Ash because what is a Pokémon Fiction without Ash? Besides I needed a character to help get Harley back and Ash seemed like the reasonable choice since he can't die, I mean in almost every Pokémon movie it seems he dies. So what better way to test something with someone who will survive? Well I got to go to bed. School in the morning. So, Good Night/Morning whatever time you read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**O.K. Here is chapter 4 of The Moment. There is only going to be small lemons or pieces of lemons in this chapter because I don't want to add a lemon so early in the story. But like the person who made the request wants lemons will start in chapter 5 and beyond since 5 seems like a reasonable number to me. Thus chapter 5 and beyond will be lemons. I would still like another reader's idea for the story since I think that you guys have ideas for it. To me there is no stupid idea an, idea is an idea and any idea is good to me. Well on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

"I don't think you should trust them." Misty tells Ash when he gets in bed. "Harley isn't even from here."

"It will be fine Mist." Ash says as she wraps her arm around his bare chest. "Besides if either of them tries to harm you, they better be faster than a 45 slug or I'm going to kill them."

"I know you would." She says giving him a kiss and turns him on his side facing her. "Maybe they will be good luck and tonight will be the night."

"You think so?" He asks pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

"Yes." She says as his hand slides under her silk night gown.

"I don't know you do it baby but you are always softer than your night gown." Ash says kissing her neck.

"I have my ways." She says in a half moan. She undoes his jean when he removes her night gown and then she rolls to the top and shoves her tongue into his mouth which is met by his tongues resistance and he pulls the covers over them.

**Mewtwo and Harley's room**

"You have nice friends." Harley says as she and Mewtwo lay in bed.

"They are." He says rubbing her back.

"Hey, Misty said that we could make ourselves at home." Harley says getting on Mewtwo.

"Yeah, she did. What are going to do at this time of night that makes us feel at home…"Mewtwo says before Harley's lips connect with his, then sliding her tongue into his mouth and slides it across his.

"I… don't think… she meant that… much at home." Mewtwo barely says because Harley doesn't let her tongue leave his mouth.

"It… will…be…fine. I'll try… and not… be too loud." She says her tongue still playing with his.

"Since it…seems… you got…me…beat you… better prepare for the consequences." He says flipping them and putting him on top.

Harley breaks the kiss and giggles. "I'm ready for any consequence you got."

"Doubt it." He says sliding to the bottom of the bed and sliding off her jean shorts and panties, then gently her spreads legs then he cringes. "Hey what happened to you? It literary looks a train wreck down here."

"Oh… um you see. My last so called "love" kind of liked it rough. He liked razor blades and knives and I went along with it because I thought I loved him. It hurt a lot, but after a good while it slowly turned into pleasure." Harley says closing her legs.

"Don't worry sweetie. I can fix you." Mewtwo says deeply kissing her.

"Mmm. Your lips taste great." Harley says after he breaks the kiss and pulls a bottle out of the small bag he had.

"Well, I have the sweetest girlfriend so what you expect?" He says walking over to her. _I hope I didn't use too much._ He thinks after he used stun spore on her which is the reason his lips tasted sweet to her. He re-spreads her legs and starts doing something to her but she can't see what. After a couple of minutes, she hears a soft hiss, she didn't feel anything at first but after a couple seconds she feels a burning between her legs. She whines into his mouth as his lips captures her and his hand rest on her cheek.

"What did you do?" She asks teary eyed and her eyes widen when he shows her a scalpel.

"Don't worry baby. I fixed you. See?" He says handing her a mirror and she angles it between her legs. "Wow, you did fix me." She says pulling him into a slow sweet kiss.

"I think I fixed you too much." He says sliding two fingers into her and she shifts around his fingers as he presses it against something. "See, I kind of stuck the knife in too far, and kind of fixed your hymen too."

"It's O.K, I love the idea of losing my virginity again. Especially to you." She says pulling him down on her and pressing their lips together. He slides his fingers out and breaks the kiss sliding them into her mouth and she slides her tongue around his fingers and she licks herself off them.

She wraps takes off his jeans and shirt as he takes off her shirt and bra. They reestablish their initial kiss as they lay down on the bed.

**The Following Morning**

Ash is the first one up making them all breakfast. After about thirty minutes Mewtwo walks in and offers to help breakfast and Ash lets him. They talk about the past and then about the others current life. "Want to give them breakfast in bed?" Ash suggests.

"I think they would enjoy a breakfast in bed." Mewtwo says taking a tray Ash hands him, they fill the trays with breakfast, Get some food and eat themselves some breakfast, then take the girls the trays.

**Misty**

"Morning Sweetie." Ash says sitting beside Misty who is still naked and is only covered by a blanket.

"Morning. What's that smell?" Misty asks sitting up. "AWE! YOU MADE BREAKFAST!" She gushes as he places the tray in her lap.

"Yep. Breakfast in bed for my soon to be wife is something that is going to be more common." He says kissing her being mindful not to spill the food.

**Harley**

"Hey Harley. Wake up baby." Mewtwo says waking Harley.

"I don't want to. I'm still tired." Harley groans as he sits her up and tickles her bare stomach and she giggles when he does.

"Come on. I and Ash made breakfast in bed for you girls." Mewtwo says giving her the tray.

"That's sweet." Harley says offering him some. "Come have some."

"Nah. I already ate." He says before gently pressing his lips to hers and she can taste the bacon and eggs that were on his lips earlier.

**After the Breakfast**

"Bye guys!" Misty yells from the porch as Mewtwo and Harley get into his truck.

"Bye!" They yell back.

"Here you go." Ash says shaking Mewtwo hand before he gets in and starts the truck. "See you guys."

"See you Ash, Misty." Mewtwo and Harley say as they pull out of the drive.

After they drive off Ash swipes Misty off her feet and carries her inside and pampers her.

**Thirty Minutes of driving later**

They pull into Mewtwo's driveway and when the truck stops they get out and Harley jumps into his arms and presses her lips onto his and forcing her tongue into his mouth as he carries her inside and lays her on the couch, and removes her shirt, while she removes his, then they proceed to the other pants.

"We have a whole laboratory to do whatever you want Harley." Mewtwo says before proceeding to kiss and suck on her neck.

"We can do anything" She asks through moans as he sucks on her collarbone.

"Yes." He says.

"Let's go to the kitchen. And you love me all over it. Love me on the table the sink, everything." Harley says more moans coming out as his hands play with her.

"Whatever makes you happy baby." He says picking her up and she wraps legs around him and her arms around his neck as he takes her into the kitchen.

**O.K guys. What's your thoughts? I didn't do this chapter alone, my friend helped me with. I did the beginning to The Following Morning. Night Wing did The Following Morning to the end. Please tell me if you have ideas for an oncoming chapter. That is chapter 4… yeah this is 4. Beginning with chapter 5 the whole lemons start since that was the person original idea, but I couldn't start with sex and I apologize to the guy or girl who requested this, but I just can't start a story with sex. I need to wait at least five chapters first. Well please review and let me know if you have an idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**Hey guys. How are you all? Night Wing here. Batman is busy getting ready for tonight. 6/31/14 or Halloween. As you must know he is going as Batman and he is making adjustments to his costume so he asked me to make tonight's and that lemons are starting. I don't know about you guys but school is getting harder. Anyway, this is where the lemons are going to start. So if you're not into that stuff… well I don't know. You can't do the next chapter since it not ready/a lemon too. Well just wait for the last chapter which I was told will be ten since whenever it gets posted. Oh I reviewed the story and thought best to pick-up where Batman left off. Well onto the story. Please note I haven't made a whole fiction chapter on my own. So if something is off don't get irritated, oh and unlike Batman I know a little more about sex. Onto story.**

_Thinking_

Chapter 5

"Ooh." Harley groans while she sits up and a small jolts of pain shoot up her lower body, and she smiles when the memories of the night before surface when a body under shifts a little.

"Hey, you really up this early?" Mewtwo groans and she gives him a soft peck on the cheek.

"You're up to you know." Harley says laying back down.

"Because you slide yourself across my leg when you sat up." Mewtwo tells her.

"I'm sorry baby, you shouldn't have been under me when I woke up." She says shivering as his hand slides down her waist.

"You feel like sightseeing today?" He asks, his hand sliding between her legs and two of his fingers into her.

"Mmm… Not now please… I'm sore from last. But sightseeing would be…fun" She says trying not to press herself against his fingers but she doesn't want to get sorer than she is.

"Well baby whose fault is that? Remember last night when you wanted me to love you all over the Lab?" He says pulling his fingers out and letting her suck herself off one, than he sucks her off the other.

"It seemed good at the moment. Than we started and I didn't want stop." She says tangling their legs together.

"It was a great night. It's only 6:30, lets sleep a little longer than we can go sightseeing" He says kissing her.

"O.K." She says kissing him back and then laying down

**Four hours later**

"So where we going?" Harley asks pulling up her knee high boots.

"Anywhere you point out." He says picking up his keys.

"Hey, we could go to the Poke Center?" She asks picking up her purse.

"Sure thing." He says walking to the door and waiting for her.

She takes his hand and they walk to his truck and he opens the door and closes it for her then gets in himself, starts the truck, puts it in drive and begins to drives down drive and then the road.

Harley kicks her feet up the dashboard and buckles her seatbelt when a thought pops into her head, but she keeps her mouth closed.

Mewtwo just put his phone down after texting someone, when he smell a faintly familiar scent so he looks over to Harley who is in deep thought and then he remembers the scent and decides to just peep into her mind and see what she's thinking, but first he checks the road and sees nothing but straight road.

**Inside Harleys head.**

_Mmm… laid down in the back of a trucks bed. Then just loved senseless until one of us get too tired. Just pull over, under the sun, our bodies warming up faster with the sun. Our bodies pressed against the others. Our kisses long and sweet._

**Out of her head**

Mewtwo chuckles to himself as he leaves her mind and pulls into the first ditch he sees before getting out. Harley doesn't hear the door open or shut as he got out, nor did she hear him open her door all she knows is she is having a fantasy, next she's being picked up but she stops the thoughts of resisting when she sees Mewtwo holding and carrying her toward the bed of his truck, then siting her down on the dropped tailgate.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to the Pokémon Center." Harley asks as his hands slide into her shirt and running along her skin.

"You were thinking pretty hard about something and it was turning you on, so I decided to do what was turning you on." He says giving her a soft kiss.

"You said you wouldn't read my thoughts anymore." Harley says after he kisses her.

"You mad much? We could continue if you want." He says as she starts thinking about what he said.

_What do I do? I don't want to waste this chance to do what I want, but if I do then he won't learn it's wrong to read thoughts of people. But one time might not be bad. What are you thinking? He needs to learn not to read minds without permission. Fuck it. I might not be in the mood next time. _She thinks before pulling him to her. "You better make it worth my time since you rudely entered my mind." She tells him sliding her hands under his short and running them along his chest while he softly leaned her against the bed of the truck then sliding his hand into her shorts.

"Don't… think this makes… you… even for reading… my mind." She pants as his slides a finger into her and begins sliding it in and out.

"I don't." He says locking his lips to hers and she hums/moans softly into his mouth when his free hand slides around her back and rubs up and down her side. "This… worth… your time? Must have… thought… of stopping… earlier… since you forget… panties. "

She only nods as his tongue presses against her lips then she parts her lips and allows his tongue in and their tongues play with each other, and she then undoes the belt to his pants and he pulls down her shorts just as his pants hit the ground and he used psychic powers to put their pants in the bed.

Harley scoots further into the truck bed bringing Mewtwo with her, then she breaks the kiss smiling as a string of their saliva leaves their lips and she removes his shirt and he removes hers.

"Mmmh." Harley hums softly as he presses his lips against her neck and starts kissing and sucking on her neck. "Don't you think I have enough hickies?"

"You can never have enough hickies." He says kissing and sucking down her neck before gently nipping her collar bone.

"MMM." She moans wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let's finish my thoughts, I don't want wait any longer."

"If that's what you want baby." He says sliding himself into her as she arches her back and lets out a slightly louder moan. "Last night I memorized where your entrance was."

"That makes… future… love making easier." She in-between moans and pants as he slowly increases thrusts in and out of her.

"Sure will." He says picking his head up and kissing her and she puts her arms around his back and her nails slowly dig into his back as he thrust in and out of her faster.

"MMMH. Faster, Harder, Polaris." She moans and he does what she says thrusting faster and harder into her. "Ugh, Ugh, Ohh yes harder. This… might… be… the best… time yet."

"Probably is." He grunts thrusting harder.

"Oh fuck, faster baby, I'm so close." She moans as the familiar warming in her gets stronger and stronger with every thrust. "Ahh… Ugh… Oooohhh baby… I'm… about… to… cum." She moans louder feeling herself about to blow any moment.

"I am to baby." He says beginning to ram himself into her making her moans louder.

"OOOHHH, YEAH… FASTER… HARDER… DEEPER… AAAAHHHH." She moans so loud it begins to echo around them as she releases her biggest orgasm.

"I'm about to… ung." He grunts thrusting harder and deeper into her one last time and she arches her back as he releases his seed deeply into her and causing her to have a second orgasm but this one isn't as big.

"That was the best." She says as they lay in the now wet truck bed but neither of them care.

"It was." He says rolling her on top of him and kissing her, one hand rests on her lower back and the other gently lays on the back of her head as they kiss and her arms wrap around his neck.

"Can we visit the Pokémon Center tomorrow? I'm too tired now." She says when they break the kiss and just lay there and he rubs her bare back.

"Sure thing." He says siting up. "Want to go home?" He asks siting up with her.

"Yeah." She says as he scoots out with her. "What about our clothes?"

"We don't need them." He says carrying her to the passenger side and putting her in and she fastens her seatbelt, then he gets in dies the same, and then starting the truck and turning around.

_**Hummm, hummm. **_Resounds as his phone vibrates and then he answers.

"Hello? Really? No, I'm not disappointed. You did? Oh, No I didn't do it on purpose. Yeah, we're on our way back now. Who is going to try? Who's that? That good huh? You don't anything about them? O.K. You got leave? They'll be there we get there? Alright. Thanks. I owe you one." Then he hangs up.

**O.K I'm a so sorry for not posting. I did not know how the site worked and I couldn't ask for help because I bragged I could this easier then Batman and yesterday 11/2/14 I had to go to Anderson, South Carolina with a friend so I couldn't post. Well its 12:13 A.M and I got to go to bed for school. So later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**What's up guys? Sorry for not being able to make the last chapter but, Night Wing is a great story teller at least orally, I don't really know about typed/paper stories. I think it was pretty good, not better than mine, but very, very close. Anyway about 3 chapters left of the story after this. This might be the longest chapter, because originally this was designed to be a lemon based story I'm going to do another lemon car scene, a house/parallel universe scene, another love scene, and then set up the next chapter. Well time to get this story going.**

Chapter 6

"So the machine to send me back is done? Ash finished while we were gone?" Harley asks a little disappointed that she has to leave because after a month she has become attached to this world.

"Yeah. You're going to have a special Fire-Team escort to the place you originated, after they recon the area and make sure it's safe, but they're going to wait till we get there so someone can flip the switch to bring them back." Mewtwo says pulling over and turning off the truck. "So, we're going to have one last amazing time together."

"At least we're already, ready." She jokes since they haven't put their clothes back on yet.

"That is a good thing." He says leaning over and kissing her, then backing the seat up then leaning it back so Harley can get in his seat and then she gets on top of him and she leans over him and presses her lips to his as his hands travel up and down her bare hips and waist.

"I'm going to miss this and you." She says through the kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak visits to you every day." He says breaking the kiss and running his fingers through her hair. "We can even make love anywhere in your world since your turning a new leaf."

"Can we make a family?" She asks.

"Of course." He says pulling her down to him and kissing her and she kisses back. She smiles in the kiss when he groans pleasurably as she grasps his cock and gently squeezes it.

"You're pretty hard." She says breaking the kiss.

"I got you… I'm hard… almost… every time… I see… or… think of you." He says in moans because she is still squeezing and releasing him.

"So you get hard at just the sound of my name?" She asks squeezing him again.

"Yes." He groans and she leans next to his ear softening her grasp on him.

"So, if I say _Harley_. It would get you harder?" She whispers and puts an emphasis on Harley and squeezing him a little harder.

"Yes, your name, your voice, your smile, everything about you gets me hard." He groans.

"That is so sweet." She says softening her grip again and sliding down on the floor board on her knees and once again squeezing him before licking the head of his dick and then slowly putting it between her lips.

"Your lips are softer than I thought." He groans as she begins to bob her head up and down on him. His groans begin to get louder before turning into moans when she twirls her tongue around his shaft every time she goes up and down before stopping at the head and begins jerking him off and there's a small **pop** as she stops and pinches the head when she feels him twitching a little.

"Ah, do you want cum?" She asks and then using her free hand to slowly jerk him. "All you got to do is do what I tell you to."

"No I don't… want to." He groans feeling like he's literally about to blow his load and then some.

"Yeah you do. It feels like you're about blow. Just say Harley baby please let me cum, and I will." She says keeping her hand pinched on him and kissing him.

"Harley baby, please let me cum, I'll do whatever you say." He says not being able to take the feeling of him about blow.

"That wasn't so hard was it now?" She asks going back down and placing her lips over the head and releasing and coughs as he fills her mouth with cum and she swallows as much as she could so, since she couldn't swallow it all she just let the rest drip out of her mouth, before getting back in his lap and forcefully kisses him using her tongue to slide leftover cum into his mouth. "Kind of salty, but good enough to not spit out."

"Your turn." He says flipping them carefully and getting on his knees and spreads her legs then kissing her inner thighs and lower lips.

"Mmh that feels good." Harley moans when he slowly licks between her legs and then sliding his tongue in her. She moans louder when he licks her inner walls and she grasps his hair when he licks up and down her walls, after a while he pulls out and slides three fingers in her and with his free hand gently places it on her cheek and kisses her while continuing to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her and he stop when her walls start to tighten and she groans in displeasure. "Why did you stop? I'm so close."

"If you want cum, all you got to do is say please baby, allow me to cum." He says mocking what she did.

"Please baby. Please let cum. I won't do you like that again I promise." She says before letting out moans as he unexpectedly start ravishing her with his tongue. "Oh baby, please go deeper I'm so close." And he then once again stops as her wall tighten again.

"I don't think you want to cum baby." He says licking her inner thighs.

"Baby, please stop playing I'll do anything if you let me cum, please let CUM." She shrieks as he once again strikes her pussy with lightning speed and licks her walls. "Oh baby please deeper. Ooohh yeah baby that's it faster. Ooohh yyyyeeeeessss." She moans and she releases all over him when he slides his tongue as deep as he can in her. He swallows most her sweet juice but she came to much and the rest goes all over the truck floor and he keeps some of her in his mouth and he kisses her and his tongue slides her into her mouth.

"You taste so sweet." He says breaking the kiss and staring into her loving eyes.

"Thank you baby. Can we finish this before I leave? I'm kind of tired after you made me cum so hard." She says getting back in the passenger seat.

"Sure thing baby." He says getting out. "We need to put our clothes back on though. It might be bad for the Fire-Team might be mad if that's the reason we stopped."

'O.K." she says putting her clothes on after he gets in and hands them to her.

**Meanwhile at Mewtwo's House/Laboratory**

"The fuck are they?" A man in Camo Kevlar armor and a lightweight stainless steel mask with a bullet proof screen to see through and small holes in the mouth area so he can get oxygen ask angrily.

"Chill alright Volcano?" The second man says, he too is in Camo Kevlar Armor and mask.

"They need to hurry. I'm not going to spend all day here Forest." Volcano tells him.

"How about this. We go ahead and check out this new world and when we get back we wait until they get here. How's that sound?" Forest asks.

"Sounds fine." Volcano says picking up his M4 Assault rifle.

**(Authors note: I don't know how advanced the Pokémon military is, so I'm going to stick with modern American weaponry instead of COD, Ghost Recon, Halo or other weapons from video games and movies.)**

"Good. Let's move out then." Forest says picking up his M240 Light Machine Gun and heading to the basement with Volcano following.

"You ready?" Forest asks.

"Hells yeah." Volcano says. "Wait. How are we going to get back if the portal closes?"

"I, um… don't know." Forest says walking over to the machine. "Oh I know. I'll set the timer for 10 minutes that way we can scout for 5 and return in five."

"Sounds good." Volcano says.

"O.K. I set the timer for two extra minutes so we have time to travel and we jump, NOW!" Forest yells and they jump into the dark abyss.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They yell as they see a dark concrete ground coming at them faster and faster.

"PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" Forest yells before they crash into the ground leaving a crater about three feet deep and five feet wide.

"Ah shit. That hurt." Volcano says getting up and bending his joints.

"Sure did." Forest agrees doing the same. "O.K. The portal is still open. Mark it on HUD."

"Roger." Volcano says. "Let's roll." And then they arm their weapons and silent moves through the alleys of Gotham with an unknown watcher.

"Damn this place is shitty. Why would Harley want to come back here?" Volcano says after about three minutes of walking.

"Hell if know." Forest says before bringing his fist up. "Hold it. Look at that. A carnival."

"We got five minutes. Let's check it then bail" Volcano says as Forest opens the gate and they enter and walk about five feet before stopping. "Hey look to the left."

"Joker's Fun House? The hell kind of name is that?" Forest asks.

"Isn't Joker, Harleys ex or something like that?" Volcano asks.

"Might…" **PING **echoes as a bullet strikes Forestfollowed by the **FAH, FAH,FAH,FAH,FAH,FAH **of Volcano's M4 opens up, then **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG **of rifles and other automatic weapons coming from all sides of the carnival, then the **RATATATATATATATATATATATA **of Forest's M240 begins.

"FALL BACK TO THE PORTAL!" Forest yells as Volcano and he fire at the carnivals building suppressing the fire as the walk backwards taking turns reloading then they sprint out the gate bullets whizzing by their head followed by the yells of men.

"Oh shit. Go right, go right." Volcano yells as a bunch of men with clown face paint appear to the left and fire at them before they turn right. "There's the portal!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Forest yells before going into it after him. **Crunch** "AHHH!" comes from him as he lands on his rifle and it dislocates his shoulder.

"I can't hold them back alone!" Volcano yells not knowing his partner is down and firing at the enemies trying to get in the portal. He was just about to reload and turn to see what is taking when the **RATATATATATATA** of Forest's M240 lights up the portal.

"Reload!" He yells as Volcano takes cover on the wall beside the portal to reload.

"There's too many. Harley isn't going to get home this way!" Volcano yells before firing back into the portal.

"Damn! They're aiming for the Teleporter! Protect it at all cost!" Forest yells.

**Sick, sick, sick **echoes as bullets hit the walls around the machine.

"What going on!?" a voice yells down at them.

"Polaris! Get down here and turn this damn machine off before these guys blow it up!" Forest yells up the stairs before spraying the portal opening and Joker goons hit the dirt as bullet fly past them. Forest was about to throw a grenade into the hole, but the hole closed.

"What the hell happened?" Mewtwo asks getting in Forest's face.

"What happened was, we tried to find a safe place for you to drop your girlfriend and we landed some meters away from her last known location which was near a Carnival. Also it was like they knew she would return to him, because they had a welcoming party for her. And we took her invitation." Forest say getting back in his face.

"Chill guys." Harley says getting in the middle of them and trying to prevent a fight. "Let's get something to eat then talk it out like adults."

"Fine." Forest says stepping back.

"Sure." Mewtwo says.

Forest and Volcano follow Mewtwo and Harley into the kitchen and watch as she starts getting some ingredients for something and they cringe to themselves because they don't know anything about cooking but they did know what does and does not go together. Mewtwo goes to his room to wash up. 20 minutes later she puts a pot in the middle of the table and all the guys silently swallow when they see her "Master Piece".

"Well? Who wants first try?" She asks.

"Forest does." Volcano says pointing at him. "Forest will eat anything."

"The fuck I will." He says, but changes his tone remembering Harley made this for them and he couldn't be rude. "I mean I don't eat anything. I won't five year old meat."

"So you want first try?" Harley asks.

"Yes." He says handing her his plate and she joyfully fills it.

"Mhhm smells delicious." He lies but it turns to truth after he reluctantly put a forkful into his mouth. "This shit is good."

"For real?" Volcano asks and Forest nods and then Volcano and Mewtwo hand her their plates and finds it better tasting than they thought. Then Harley makes herself a plate and sits down to eat as well.

After they eat they decide to head to bed with the Fire-Team guarding the stairs to the Basement.

**Mewtwo and Harley's Room**

"Want to have a quickie before bed?" Harley asks bending over the bed making her shorts tighten even more around her hips and butt than before, and Mewtwo bends over her and nips her neck.

"You sure you want a quickie?" He asks grinding her from behind.

"I did, but not now." She groans reaching behind her head and grasping his head as he nips and sucks her neck. "We have too many restrictions."

"I can fix that." He says sliding his hands into her shirt and gently squeezes her breast and smile into her neck when he feels no bra. "You were ready."

"No… panties… either." She moans as he her neck sucks a little harder. His hand leaves her chest and one slides in her shorts while the other undoes them. "You're pretty skilled at removing things."

"I got a sweet girl under what I'm removing." He says sliding her shorts down before pulling her shirt off then removing his clothes. "Ever had it this way?" He asks rubbing her clit and kissing her neck.

"No…" She pants still bent over.

"Me either, so you won't think I suck if I do." He jokes before kissing her.

"I would… never think you sucked… Unless it's… me of course. You can… suck me as… long as you want." She says in moans as he slides his finger into her.

"I can do more than just suck on you." He whispers in her ear.

"Please do." She moans as he slowly slides his finger out and letting her lick herself off of it.

"Only because you said please." He says in her ear before bending her over again and holding her waist.

"Ready when you ARE…" She says in an almost yell and gripping the sheets as he thrusts unexpectedly into the back of her pussy.

"I don't think you were ready baby." He says rubbing up and down her waist.

"I'm ready now though baby, and I can take whatever you got." She says slowly thrusting herself. "Good. Because your last night is going to be the best." He says slowly thrusting and getting into a rhythm with her and eventually they speed the rhythm up and they try not to moan to loud.

"Faster baby faster." Harley moans gripping the sheets and her body going up a little with every thrust.

"If that's what you want." He says thrusting faster and harder.

"Oh yes, faster, Love me harder." Harley pants, every thrust bringing her off her feet and onto her toes.

"Baby, you're still tight even after all we have done." He grunts feeling the familiar tingly. "I'm think I'm going to cum soon."

"I am to baby." Harley moans and they steadily increase with her orgasm building up.

"Harley baby, I'm going to cum." He groans thrusting into her one last hard time before filling her with his hot seed.

"Harder, baby, Harder. Ugh, ung, ugh OOOOOOHHHHHH YEEESSS." Harley moans as he releases inside her and it causes her to cum after him and they roll into the bed.

"Was it the best time yet?" He asks kissing her and rubbing her back.

"Yep." She says entangling their legs.

"Awesome." He before a thought, that he thought tucked away resurfaces. "Hey, baby. I need to tell you something, since tomorrow is your last day with me."

"Sure, you can tell me anything." She says entwining their fingers.

"O.K, you see. My name isn't Polaris. It's…"

"Mewtwo." She interrupts. "I know. I overheard you and Ash talking that night and I meant to ask you about it, but I didn't want to lose you over an argument, so I decided to let you bring it up and you have, but I don't really care about your name, all I want to know is, was and is the love you have for me real."

"Yes. Yes it is. And even after you leave I'm still going to love you, and I'm going to find someone to take my place and then I'm going to find you and marry you, and have as many kids as you want." He says playing with her hair.

"That's so lovely…" **Crunch, crunch. **Echoes as someone knocks them out.

**Down Stairs**

"It's quiet." Forest says to his partner getting his mask.

"To quiet." Volcano replies doing the same.

"Maybe it just feels to qui…" **Crunch, FAHFAHFAHFAHFAHFAH, Crunch. **Forest begins and hears Volcano pop a few rounds before both of them crumple over and he struggles to look up when a weird laugh comes from nowhere.

"AHAHAHA. Did you really think I wouldn't find my Harley? It was only a matter of time before she would find her way back to me, just like she always does." A voice says.

Forest can barely look up, but he manages to and he sees a man with white paint and a big grin.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm the Joker. And I'm here to reclaim what's _mine._ AHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Joker laughs and then stomps his head knocking him out.

**Few hours later**

"Ah shit… my head. Volcano, where you at bro? Bro where you at?" Forest says struggling to his feet and stumbles down the stairs then dropping to his knees and picking up Volcano's cracked helmet. "Hell no, no. Volcano."

He sees a piece of paper and starts to read it.

_If you want to see your friends alive and healthy you better return to Gotham where you encountered my men, and come alone, with only one weapon and that would be your friends. Then we will play a game and you will see your friends again. Except Harley. She is mine and she'll remain mine, and if you even think of trying to save her to, well say goodbye to your friends, __**and **__Harley._

_Signed:_

_The Joker_

"This son of bitch is starting a fire he can't control. He wants to play games, we will, but we're playing by _my _rules." Forest says to himself getting Volcano's M4 and getting his mask, then turning on the machine and entering Jokers game. But with his rules.

**O.K guys. Sorry there's combat and stuff in here when this not the way the story is supposed to go but I couldn't think of anything so I decided since Joker likes playing games (Play Batman Arkham Asylum and City and watch Batman: The Animated Series) with Batman and the Gotham City Police Department, and from that it allowed me to have the following chapters in the following order:**

**Chap. 7: Final Fighting**

**Chap. 8: A Wedding/Pregnancy**

**Chap. 9: 2****nd**** Wedding/Pregnancy**

**Chap. 10: Final Universe Problem Fixed**

**This is how I decided to make it. If you want me to change it up a bit or something tell me and I will, because honestly, I have really have no idea what to put in the chapters themselves I do have pieces of them in my mind, but like I said only pieces, I just know that is how they will be done. Well I got to go to bed. Its 11:32 P.M 11/7/14 I finished around 11:27-11:30 P.M 11/7/14. Well, Goodnight/Morning for whatever time you read this.**

**I am so, so, so sorry. I have either forgot or have been too busy to post the chapters. I finally remembered to after a week and three days. 11/19/14.**

**I finally posted. 11/24/14 after keeping forgetting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**Hey guys I didn't forget to post this time. This chapter will be about Joker capturing Mewtwo (Known as Polaris to Harley) Harley and Volcano. I know that I had an order in the last chapter but I don't know if I'm going to keep because I'm pretty sure that you guys would want someone to die instead. Just kidding no one wants death. Speaking of Death people in Ferguson, Missouri are acting so stupid over that cop getting off. I mean the boy shouldn't have robbed a store, and anybody should know that when you attack a cop he **_**will **_**use any force needed. Anyway nobody is going to die….That you know of, well you will if you read. Anyway on with the story. P.s There will be a surprise Character in this chapter. Pp.'s there is rape in the beginning so if that bothers you skip it. I don't like rape either that's why I made it short.**

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 7

"Oww" Harley groans slowly opening her eyes and getting puzzled when she is restricted from rubbing her head. "What the?" "Well, well, well. You're awake." A familiar voice says. "_Please no"._ She begs in her mind, but the thought vanishes when she looks up and becomes face to face with Joker.

"Told you I would always be here for you." He says smiling his usual smile at her.

"I don't care for you anymore. I have found someone better than. He shows me love, he respects me, he treats me like a queen, he treats me like a human being, and to top it all off Batman won't be after me anymore because I'm turning myself over to him so I can get a second chance." She tells him.

"Are you talking about that rather handsome gentlemen that was all over you, my Harley?" He says getting closer.

"Polaris's Harley." She corrects venomously.

"Oh so that's what his name is? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell you his real name. Because it's…" Joker says before Harley blew up in his face.

"SHUT UP I'M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING LIES!" Harley then realized that she had made a mistake when he begins to laugh and she feels a cool air gently blow against her and she realizes she is naked and then Jokers laughs stop and anger fills his voice.

"Of all the things I hate being called a liar. It is the worst. But what I'm going to do to you is much worse than you calling me a liar." He says undoing his pants.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said I was angry." Harley begins to beg.

"You remember Bane don't you? He created the Titan in Arkham Asylum, and collected it in Arkham City before Batman destroyed them all? Or so he thought. I found a small amount left in the Asylum and reengineered to work on a specific part." He says pulling out a needle and injecting himself with a glowing liquid that she knew was The Titan Formula and tears began to fall from her eyes when she saw that he increasing himself past the normal size that any man should.

"Please Mister J. I'll come back to you and do anything that you WAAANNNTT!" she screams as he slams himself into her and his new size also tears into her as her pleas falling onto deaf ears.

"Why Harley my dear you are doing what I want, your being my new toy and I must say you are very tight but after I'm done you're going to be looser than Miley Cyrus." He says slamming unmercifully into her doing considerable damage to her vagina with each rough thrust and Harley did the only thing she could and that was cry as he did whatever he wanted to her.

**In a different part of building**

"Ah shit. Where am I?" Mewtwo groans looking around the room as his vision focuses in and out.

"Like you said, Shit except you forgot the hole. You are in shithole" He hears Volcano say from beside him.

"Where's Harley?" Mewtwo asks.

"Isn't here."

"How long have you been conscious?"

"About ever since we got here."

"How has that been?"

"About three hours." Volcano says painfully looks at his watch.

"I failed her. I told her I would never let anyone harm her. I'm a failure." Mewtwo says mentally abusing himself.

"You're not a failure. You're just sidetracked and when Forest get here you will be back on track."

Mewtwo looks over at Volcano a smiles a little. "Really?"

"Yes, Really… Wait Mewtwo since your psychic couldn't you just break the chains?" Volcano says.

"I haven't thought of that." He says before starting to glow a light blue, and then gives when the chains don't break and a T.V turns on.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Joker laughs. "Do you really think there aren't psychics in our world? That you would be the first to come and ruin my plans with that kind of power?"

"Where the hell is Harley, and what do you want?" Mewtwo yells at him.

"Harley is what I wanted and now I have her, well for now at least. When you other little friend comes to save you three I'm going to start my game with him. You see he thinks all he has to do is kill a few men and poof. Reunited. Well. He doesn't I don't play by the rules." Joker says before bursting into laughter.

"Forest doesn't play the rules either you cum covered clown." Volcano says calmly.

"Oh, putting in your two cents huh? Well Forest won't be able to play by these rule because this is MY playhouse and I know every inch of it while he knows nothing of it." Joker says holding back some anger from being interrupted.

"It's called adapting and he can adapt to anything and he should be here real soon." Volcano says becoming amused at Joker trying not to get angry.

"Why you little..." **BOOM** "What the hell?" He says before getting confused as the building shakes from an unknown explosion and he looks over to a laughing Volcano.

"He's here Joker. Run." Volcano says before the power goes out and red emergency power lights turn on in certain areas.

**Before and during the first part of the chapter.**

"_Stealth, Speed, Aggress, Repeat. Stealth, Speed, Aggress, Repeat. Stealth, Speed, Aggress, Repeat." _Forest says over and over in his mind as he stands in front of the portal. _"If I am to succeed then that is what I must do. Death is not an option until they are free."_

He loads his M4 and checks his two ankle guns, hidden shotgun on his back pistol in his jacket pocket and with one last breath of his world's air he jumps into the portal.

"_Here we go. Impact in three, two, one." _**CRUNCH, GRUNT. **He slowly gets on his feet and checks himself out and nods to himself satisfied he didn't break anything, next he checks his gun and smiles a little when it checks out fine. _"Time to kick ass."_ With that he silent moves through the dark alleys toward the Carnival with the same person watching him as he makes his way there and after a few minutes he gets to the gate and thermals reveal two men on top of the gate trying to blend in.

**Poof, poof. **Fills the air for a couple seconds followed by the soft **thuds** of the two men falling off the gate. _"28 bullets in the clip." _He mentally tells himself before slightly opening the gate and closing it, then putting the bodies in a trash can. "_Now onto the generator."_

After two and a half hours he finds a building that according to his EDU googles was the generator and his Thermals showed 7 men in all the major entry points except the roof and 3 were guarding the giant yellow of ball which would be the generator.

"_O.K 10 men, 28 bullets. If I can time everything perfectly I can all of them and put out the generator and still have least five bullets to empty into someone." _He thinks to himself before silently climbing onto the roof and making his way to the area in the back with the generator. He glues a rope to the place he is going to make his entrance, then takes out what looks like a laser pointer and slowly makes a square and just as it fell he grabbed the rope and slowly pulled it up and placed it beside him.

After some quick math he estimated that it's a 4 meter drop (About 15 feet and yes I am one of the few Americans that knows the Metric System) and that he would suffer broken legs or a small possibility of death if he lands wrong so instead he positions himself over one of the men and counts to 3 and on a leap of hope he drops, 5 seconds later a loud **CRUNCH **resounds followed by **poof, fling, poof, poof, poof, poof** as he lands with the full force of gravity plus his weight crushes the man with a quick death as the weight snaps his neck and at the exact moment of the landing he fired once into the third guard and flung a knife at the second before firing four shots of remote controlled darts into the generator.

"Over here!" "There he is…" **poof. poof. **

"Charge him!" "I got him." "Make him suffer!" **poof, poof, poof. **"AAAHHHH!" a man yelled before firing wildly at him missing. **Poof. Thud.**

"Alright. Drop it." A voice says from behind and he slowly raises his hands M4 still in hand as he turns to face the last man. "Shit." Is all that he can think to say.

"Shit is right. Now drop it." A clown faced man says.

"Alright." He says dropping the gun and as soon as he hears it make contact with the ground he flings two knives into the man chest and he topples over.

Forests picks up his M4 and counts his ammo. _"17 bullets left huh? I saved a lot more ammo than expected." _He thinks before leaving the building, sprinting to the back of the Fun House before firing three darts into a triangle shape, then sprints back to the gate hoping that 3lbs. of C-4 filled darts are enough to get the job done and that the four in the generator doesn't overkill on him and causes a huge explosion.

**BOOOM, BOOOOOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BBOOMM, BOOM, BOOOM** followed by the lights going out signaling the generator was indeed out and the back of the building blowing out. After the explosions die down he sprints to the front door, and his theory was correct everyone was heading to the back to see what was going on. Thanks to his thermals he quickly scanned the Fun House he found to faint heat signatures in a room a 45 meter away (about a 150 feet.)

**Flash to the room.**

"_What the hell? Four heat sigs? Where did that one come from?" _Forest thinks to himself as he slowly opens the door. "What the?" He looks around on his top guard as he moves into the room. **Click, Click, Click **fills the room as three spotlights momentarily blinds him.

"Well, you actually made it. And destroyed my home. But good job none the less, even though you can't save all your friends. You see, in this game it's a matter of caring… who do you care for more? Longtime friend and battle buddy, or a young handsome man who has lost his lover? Which life is more important? The choice is yours… You can shoot me and save your friend who has been everywhere with you or shoot my friend here and save this young man so full of health, or at least he was." Joker says knowing that he can only chose one.

"O.K. I'll chose one." Forest says flatly dropping the M4.

"W-w-what?" Joker stammers not expecting that answer nor ever been given that type of answer.

"Yeah, I'll choose one, hell I'll even waste him myself."

"Really, you wasting a friend? I like you, you're colder than then I thought."

"Yeah." Forest says pulling off his ankle guns and aiming at both Mewtwo and Volcano. Joker begins laughing when he sees their faces sadden at there so called "rescue" but that smile and laugh stops when the pistols slowly move up and are aiming at him and his henchman.

"What? You slick bastard, well not slick enough. I figured you would try something like that. Henchman." After that there is a small **click **behind him and the feel of cold metal on the back of his neck. "Now, chose your friend."

"Doesn't matter if you shoot me Joker, You see I can fire two bullets a second, and I'm holding two guns, that's more than enough to shoot you and free my friends before you have me shot, so either way _I _win the game." Forest says and he smirks when Joker thinks about what he says and angry shows on his face.

"Why you smart bastard. Your life for two. Seems fair. I mean a man of your intelligence for these two is kind of a waste though. Why don't you…" **foo, foo foo, foo foo, foo, cling, cling, ding. **Joker doesn't finish because out of nowhere something knocks the guns out of all three men's hands and Joker curses as he jumps off the stage and flees, then his henchmen are lifted off the ground followed by their yells for help and then there are two soft **crunch, crunch** then silence.

"Who the hell could have done all that in least than a minute?" Forest says to himself before he bends over to receive his M4 and that's when he notices a smooth black bat shaped metal.

"I take it you're from a different universe as well." A gruff voice says in front of him and he see a man standing behind his friends and that their now free.

"Who are you?" He asks, studying the man. He had on a tight light grey suit that showed off some pretty built muscles, he had a black cape he assumed was used for flying or something and then there was the large black bat on his chest.

"I'm Batman." The man answers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Forest. A Spec Ops leader back in the Kanto Region in my universe." Forest answers, then asks him to take care of Mewtwo while he and Volcano look for Joker.

"I think he went right. Let me get him back." Volcano says.

"You got any injuries you didn't mention?"

"Not that I know of."

"O.K find him. Bring back in one piece... If you can, we aren't responsible if he fires at you." Forest says winking at his partner then jogging down the opposite hall.

**Volcano: 3 minutes later**

"_If I was a clown where would I hide?"_ Volcano thinks while carefully making his way down the hall and he passes a door. _"Wait a sec." _He slowly backs up and stops in front of door before reading it.

_Holding Cell_

"_Hmm. What better place to hide then the unthinkable, lock in your chamber."_ And with that he kicks the door in and checks all his points. The roof, his left and right, and behind the door. Then he notices a white blanket with a silhouette behind it. Keeping one hand on the pistol Forest gave him he slowly grips the blanket and jerks it.

"AHH!" he screams when he sees Harley naked and chained to the wall, he quickly checks her out. "Sick bastard." He mumbles when he see her inner thighs covered in mostly dry blood. He takes the small med kit that Forest gave him off his chest and pulls out a towel wets it and carefully cleans her up.

"_Damn that's a lot blood." _He thinks after seeing he used two of the three medic towels. Then he puts a little Peroxide on the last towel and starts to carefully try to wipe the tears between her legs. "Ow, please no more." She asks hoarsely and he stops.

"Don't worry. It's me Volcano. I'm going to get you out of here. It's just peroxide. It's to help you not get an infection." He says sweetly to her and stops for a second to gently rub her cheek and then continues.

Ge stands up and examines her once more before deciding his work there was done then he sprays her with a Max Potion so she will heal faster and she cries a little once he does. "O.K, now to get you down and into some clean." **Pop, pop **"Clothes" he gasps and falls against Harley for support.

"Well, well, well you found my prize." Joker says aiming the smoking .44 Magnum Revolver. "Well, she's not worth anything now. I mean you've cleaned up my handiwork and seen the mess she is down there."

"Hehehehe. That felt good." Volcano says turning around and laughing.

"What the hell? That's funny and it felt good? Well how this feel?" **pop.** He says firing another shot this time into his chest.

Volcano stumbles backwards into Harley again and he drunkenly stumbles forward not to hurt her any more. "Hehehehe. That the best you got?"

"How the hell is that funny? I'm the psycho here, and you think it's funny to be shot? Well tell me if this is funny as well." **Pop, pop, pop. **He says some anger showing in his voice as he fires three more shots.

He stumbles into Harley once more except this time he doesn't stay on his feet instead he slumps against the floor and starts to laugh weakly and his hand shakily rises with his M1911. "Hahahahaha, Well seems I'm raining on your sinking parade. That felt amazing and if you don't know your ammo count, a standard revolver holds six shots, I've been shot six times, M1911's hold 15 shots. I've fired none… Until now. "

"Ah, shit." Joker mumbles just as he sees the barrel flash. **Bang. Thump**.

"Told you to run." He says barely making it to his feet. **Bang, bang. **All his strength immediately vanishes when Harley fall on him and he barely catches her. He takes his top shirt off and puts it on her.

"It'll have to do." He murmurs seeing it look like a mini dress on her.

"Thanks you." She says weakly as he picks her up bridal style.

"No… problem…" He stammers and after five steps he falls to his knees and not meaning to coughs up blood onto her.

"You O.K?" she asks worriedly and he only nods and she gets scared when she is taken from his arms.

"It's O.K Harley." A rough voice says and she smiles when she sees Batman holding her. "Don't worry. I know everything."

"Volcano!" Forest yells sliding on his knee to him and Volcano falls into his arms.

"I g-got… him." Volcano says smiling.

"I knew you would."

"Hsss."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's fine. It only stings a little."

**Beep, beep, beep, bling. **"You might want to cover him." Batman says.

"Why?" Forest asks.

"You'll see in 5 seconds."

As soon as he covered Volcano with his body the ceiling collapsed and a makeshift stretcher was connected to a rope that was connected to a weird shaped plane.

"Put him on. It'll take him to a medical facility." Batman says.

Having no other choice he does as told and soon after the rope starts to ascend. (A/N Play/Watch on Youtube the last mission _**End Game on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare**_ to understand the rope connected to plane.")

Mewtwo is waiting outside for us." Batman says walking away being mindful that Harley is still in his arms.

**Outside**

Batman, Forest, and Harley tell all that happened. Batman and Forest tell about the plane/Joker and why Volcano isn't with them tears threaten to fall from his eyes about what they did for him, but when Harley tells her side the tears begin to flow and he starts apologizing for not being there and she tries to assure him it was O.K but he continues to apologize.

**O.K Guys, sorry for not continuing but this chapter is already longer than I thought it would be so I'm going to have some details in the next chapter. I mean this sentence right here is 12 out of 3,439 words. Anyway it literally took a week or more to write this chapter, I just couldn't think of anything for it until a couple days ago. Anyway, school starts back in 6 hours it's 12:57 A.M Sunday 12/1/14 so I'm going to wrap this up. Please, please R&R. I already got another story its an Ash and Misty story except this one they are in school. I don't if it is going to be a High School or College/University yet though. Anyway it is now 12:59 A.M. and I bid all of you a goodnight/morning for whatever time you get to read this. Finished at 1:00 A.M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**Hello guys, only two more chapters. Sorry the last chapter was so long but I couldn't find a way to end it without starting a new chapter or just skip to the escape and I didn't want to do either of those because the first one would have me adding more chapters which would make it more than 10 chapters or 11 at the most. The second would confuse you guys or have you wondering what happened and stuff like that. Well time to get end this chapter and then on to end the story and then I can begin the story I have been thinking about but can't think of a title or what its setting will be. Anyway onto chapter 8.**

_-Flashback- Thinking _

Chapter 8

_-3 months ago:_

_1 day after the Fun House Chaos:_

"_Will he be O.K?" Forest asks as Batman finished explaining the details of Volcano's condition."_

"_He'll be fine after a while."_

"_Thanks so much for taking care of him while he recovers."_

"_No problem. Come to this address in about a month, he should be able to leave by then."_

"_Thank you once again Batman."_

"_Well return to you and your friends return to your world now. Harley I'll tell Commissioner Gordon you are no longer a criminal and that you can be a Gotham citizen now without being arrested."_

"_Thanks." she says hoarsely and when Batman walks over to shake her hand she pulls him into a hug which he reluctantly returns._

Present Day

"_Damn universal traveling, got 8 months works of mail. Don't they know if it's full to keep at the post office or something?"_ Harley thinks to herself while sorting through the mail and she stops when a white letter with blue French Script.

"Polaris! We have a letter from Ash and Misty!" Harley yells from the kitchen to her and Mewtwo's (Had his named changed to Polaris for Harley) room.

"What's it say?"

"Ash proposed and the wedding is in a month and Misty is 8 months pregnant!" She yells the main parts to him ignoring the details, and becoming a little jealous that Misty is pregnant, but a little of the jealously leaves when she remembers why they haven't made love in while.

She gasps in surprise when a pair arms wrap around her and gently kisses the side of her neck. "We can try and have a kid if you want to baby." Polaris says turning her around and pulling her closer.

"You said you would stop reading my mind." She says playfully but then turns serious. "But yeah, I would love to have a child and be the mother and you the father."

"We can start now." He suggests picking her up and placing her on the counter.

"Sure can." She says wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him to her before locking their lips.

She moans softly as his tongue pins hers and then explores her mouth, while his hands travel across her and she put her arms behind her back after he unbuttons her shirt, leaving her in her bra and shorts which he was undoing as well.

"Your turn." She says breaking the kiss and pulling off his shirt and undoing his jeans and he kicks them off as they fall to his ankles and then he slides her shorts off and tosses them off somewhere as well leaving her in bra and panties and him in boxers.

She locks their lips once again and rewraps her legs around his waist, then she tilts her head as he trails soft kisses from her lips, down to her jawline and to her neck where he began sucking and kissing it.

**Knock, knock, knock.** Echoes to the kitchen causing Polaris to stop and peck her on the lips. "Ahh." Harley whines. "Don't worry. I'll come back and show you the best time you've had in a while." He says quickly sliding two fingers into her before quickly removing them causing her to gasp.

Hey grabs a shirt and jeans from the hamper and quickly put them on before answering the door.

"Hello. I'm here to tell you to be on the lookout for an aggressive Ursaring in the area. It escaped during a transfer because someone tampered with the lock on the door." A sharp dressed man says.

"Thank You for the warning if I see anything I will call you immediately." He says wanting to finish what he started.

"Thank you for your time, heres our card." The man says before walking away.

"_Finally."_ He thinks to himself before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen dropping his shirt back in the hamper. _"Where'd she go?"_

He leaves the kitchen and walks into the living room and sees the T.V on Discovery Channel. "_Should have known"_ he thinks to himself as he walks to the couch but is surprised she isn't there, then everything spins and he finds himself laying on the couch and Harley straddling him and smiling down at him.

"Look at this… you got your pants back on. I thought you were going to give me the best time I've had in a while?" She jokes.

"And I am going to start now." He says pulling her down and passionately kisses her.

**Ash and Misty's Wedding Day Misty's Room**

"So what happened to the first best man and bridesmaid?" Harley asks.

"Oh, his wife went into labor." Misty answers.

"Oh, she was pregnant too?"

"Yep. She found out a couple weeks before me. So, how far along are you?" Misty asks.

"Neat, Three months and did you really have to have a full blown water theme? I mean water Pokémon are cute and all but this is a bit much don't you think?" Harley asks helping Misty with her dress.

"Awe. What do you mean by much?" Misty asks while Harley messes with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"The wedding is on the water and water Pokémon are going to have little shows and stuff during yours and Ash's I do's, when you kiss, etcetera." Harley says as Misty turns around.

"But Ash said he loved the idea." Misty says.

"You sure he loved it or just wanted you to have the wedding of your dream?" Harley asks.

"I'm pretty sure he was sincere about loving it."

"What's his favorite type?"

He doesn't have a "type" parse all Pokémon are equal, but Charizard, Pikachu, Squirtle, Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Manectric is the team of his choice."

"Is there someone who would know about how he feels about the wedding theme?"

"Yeah, Brock would. That's it! I'll ask Brock." Misty says jumping up and speed walks over to her phone and then digs through her purse to get Brocks number then dials it. "Dang voicemail. What about Polaris? I'm sure Ash would have told him."

**Ash's Room**

"Isn't all this water type kind of not your style?" Polaris asks.

"It's not, but Misty was really is into it and I really love her so, I decided to let her have it her way and she was so happy." Ash replies.

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Thanks for filling in as best man and Harley for bridesmaid."

"No problem. When is your kid due?"

"About a week."

"Why is the wedding today instead of sometime earlier?"

"This was the only available time before he is born."

"Oh, O.K."

**Knock, knock**

"Who is it?" Ash yells.

"Me, Harley. I want to ask Polaris something."

"O.K. He's coming."

"Thanks."

**Outside**

"What's up?" Polaris asks.

"Misty wants to know Ash's thoughts on the wedding theme."

"Oh, it's not really his wedding of choice, but he loves Misty a lot so he loves the theme."

"That's so sweet." Harley says. "Can we have the wedding theme of my choice? And you can have it half your way just let me have the theme."

"Sure thing baby. Just not a water theme." Polaris jokes giving her a quick kiss before they, split to finish getting ready.

**Back to Misty in her room before she comes out**

"How's my hair? Does the dress make me look fat instead of pregnant?" Misty asks frantically as the water bells begin to **ding, dong.**

"You look fine. In fact you look stunning." Harley says trying to calm her down.

"O.K here we go then. Oh wait Marill come out. Do you remember what we practiced?"

"Marill." "Yes." It says starting to make bubbles.

"Nice." Misty says before they open the door and pass through the curtains that had been set up and the music becomes louder.

**With Ash and the wedding**

"Dude, you need to relax." Polaris whispers when Ash gets stunned by his soon to be wife.

"How? She's so beautiful in that gown." He whispers back watching as she walks down the aisle.

"Those bubbles instead of flowers aren't helping are they?"

"No they aren't."

"What if the boat sinks?"

"Don't jinx me. Let the boat sink after I marry her."

He quickly clears his throat as Misty stops in front of him and chuckles at his nervousness.

They both then turn to the preacher as he begins to talk.

"We are gathered here today to join together Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower in Holy Matrimony. The couples have made their own vows." The Priest says.

Ash takes Misty's hand into his as he begins his vows.

"Misty a lot has happened since we have first met. You fish me out of a river, then we become traveling partners along with are friend Brock, we fight most of it, then we split up, before meeting back up again so we can finish what we started, then I ask you to be my girlfriend and now here we are about to become husband a wife. Misty you are the light at the end of my tunnel, the fire on the end of my torch and, because of that I, Ash Ketchum take you, Misty Waterflower to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, in good times and the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

All the girls (and a few guys) hold back tears as does Misty as she tries to remember hers, forgetting it when Ash started his then she begins.

"Wow Ash, that is so sweet. And to get you as my husband faster I'm going to keep my vows short and sweet. Like you said we didn't get along to good in the beginning but look at us now. About to be husband and wife, and after saying that, Ash Ketchum, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and there a lot and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"Ash please place your ring onto Misty's finger and repeat the following: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and a biding love." The priest says as Ash receives the ring from Polaris and puts it on Misty's finger and he repeats it then Misty does the same.

"Is there anybody here today that doesn't think these two should be wed in holy matrimony? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." And after a few seconds he then declares; "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the Region of Kanto, I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."

Ash lifts her veil and she wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist and they kiss sealing their vows officially making them husband and wife as the audience begins clapping.

The rest of the day/night goes by and the couple have their dance as does everyone else and everyone wishes them the best life together. Polaris and Harley left early to handle some "business" so Ash and Misty wished them goodbye.

**O.K finally finished this chapter. I didn't really know about wedding and that stuff so sorry if it sucked. I did get some of the stuff from Sample Ceremony and od/weddingvows/a/traditionalvows. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, next is Harley and Polaris/Mewtwo. Might do it as a lemon, but I don't know, also I think that chapter 10 will now be the chapter with the pregnancy of Harley but I still can't confirm it, it just depends on how much work I have, that is also the reason I haven't posted in so long. I have been so busy trying to pass my EOC's (End of Course Test) and now I got to prepare for my Final Exams because it is now mandatory to take State Mandated Courses So I have to take my Math final on Monday and hopefully pass it. But I'm letting you know now, this and my grades are equal. One is not more important than the other to me. I only get busy and forget or I get writers block and can't think of how to continue the story. Wow, 1936 words out of 2295 and the 1936 is just the story part, 2990 was my first guess. Well I must go to bed. It is 9:40 P.M and I got school in the morning, so I bid you all a goodnight/morning for whatever time you read this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**What's up guys? I found yesterday (12/15/14) that I passed all of my classes and exempted my Final Exams and that I will remain on schedule for my credits to graduate. Now all I have to do is what until Christmas break is over and pass my second semester class. I don't have to go to school but my friend asked me to so I did and I am today to (12/17/14). Well enough of my talks, onto Chapter 9.**

_Thinking_

Chapter 9

**6 months later**

"Wow. I can't believe I'm getting married and finally settling down." Harley says looking herself over in the mirror.

"Why can't you believe it?" Misty asks while trying to keep her son from crying.

"Because before here I thought my ex was my world and now I know he wasn't anything that I thought back then." Harley says smiling at how cute he is. "I'm glad we're having a small, traditional wedding and nothing big. Unlike your wedding." She jokes.

"Hey, Ash loved the idea of a big wedding, thank you very much." Misty jokes back. "So, have you found out what it is yet?" she asks

"Yeah, it's a girl." Harley says

"Awe, how precious." Misty squeals.

"I know. I can't wait until I have her."

"Awe, they are almost the same age, they can be play mates, we can let them have sleep overs, can enroll them in school at the same time and they can be the best of friends."

"That is so true!" Harley squeals as they get more into the baby discussion and forgetting about the wedding going on.

**5 minutes later outside**

"Um is there something wrong with one of our girls?" Ash asks leaning over slightly to whisper in to Polaris's ear.

He leans back to answer. "I don't. Maybe something is wrong with one of the dresses. Girls do have to have these things "Perfect"."

"Pikachu, go check on the ladies and see what the holdup is will you?" Ash asks his best friend. (Aside from Brock)

"Pikachu." "Sure man." He says hoping off Ash's shoulder and scurries off to find Misty and Harley.

Polaris picks up a microphone and informs his guest of the situation. "We are having some difficulties with the dress so please be patient and hopefully we won't have any further problems."

"Coming!"Harley yells as a **Bump, bump **comes from the door.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here? You should be with Ash and Ash with Polaris getting ready." Misty says when Harley answers the door and they are surprised to see Pikachu in a small tux custom made so he would be comfy in it.

"Pi pika piki pika pik pi pik chu." "The wedding has started and you two aren't there." He tells them.

"Oh shit." Both of them say simultaneously as they see check the time and see they are 7 minutes late.

Harley quickly texts Polaris that they are on their way and he gives the thumbs up for the music to start and the wedding to begin.

"We are gathered here today to join together Polaris Givermen and Harleen Quinzel in Holy Matrimony. The couples have made their own vows." The Priest begins once Harley stops in front of Polaris. "Do you, Polaris take Harleen, to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Polaris says.

"Do you, Harleen take Polaris, to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Harley says.

"Polaris please place your ring onto Harleen's finger and repeat the following: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and a biding love." The priest says as Polaris receives the ring from Ash and puts it on Harleen's finger and he repeats it then Harley does the same.

"Is there anybody here today that doesn't think these two should be wed in holy matrimony? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." And after a few seconds he then declares; "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the Region of Kanto, I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."

Polaris lifts her veil and she wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist and they kiss sealing their vows officially making them husband and wife as the audience begins clapping.

**After the dance and other main wedding events**

"So where did you put Agron?" Ash asks Misty.

"I left him at the "Daycare center"." Misty says sitting in his lap facing him.

"Nice." He says pulling her closer to him and passionately kisses her and she kisses him back with equal passion.

"You know you look stunning in that bridesmaid dress." He says breaking the kiss, he chuckles when she blushes. "Why you blushing?"

"I don't know. We've been together for years and you still make me feel amazing and can still make me blush." She says.

"Yeah. It sucks we were too childish to tell Brock that we were dating after Nurse Joy told us about that we must have cared a lot about each other since we fought a lot." Ash says rubbing her back as they think about their relationship and how it started. "Oh, and it's been 8 years and 14 days."

"You remembered down to the day?" She asks not believing he remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend better than her.

"Mm hm. I put the date I asked you out into Dexter so I would never forget the day I got the best woman as mine." He tells her.

"Awe. That was sweet of you. I thought you would have been too dense to have done something like that." She jokes.

"I would have been. But I decided to be do that so whenever I was "arguing" with you and when we were first starting out would at least remember that."

"Awe." Is all she can think of, but she didn't think any more words were needed because he kissed her again.

"Hey guys. I need you cut the wedding short." Polaris says rather urgently.

"Sure man. Why though?" Ash asks breaking their kiss.

"Because I think there's something wrong with Harley. She's in the truck waiting on me. Can you tell the guest and all that's the reason it's ended so early?" He asks.

"Yeah." Ash/Misty both say at the same time getting up.

"Thanks guys. I'll text you the hospital room number when we get there." He says before running out.

**At the Hospital**

"Is she going to be O.K Dr. Dre.?" Polaris asks.

"She will be fine. She has just gone into labor which means you will be a father soon. She's getting prepped as we speak." He says.

"That's a relief."

**Hmmm, hmmm. **"Excuse me for a minute will you Doc.?" Polaris says when his phone vibrates.

"_All the guest understand and wish you and Harley the best of luck as parents. We are on our way to the hospital, Ash is driving so it's Misty who sent the text using Ash's phone."_

"_I knew I could count on them."_

"_Thanks guys. I owe you guys one. I'll meet you in the lobby." _

"_You don't owe us. We were more than happy to help you out." "Oh and don't wait on us. Your wife needs you to be with her. It's going to be one the best moments of your life._

"_O.K then talk to you in a while. Thanks again."_

"_No problem"_

"O.K Doc. I'm done." Polaris says putting his phone up.

"Alright then. You ready to see your wife now?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Right this way." The doctor says leading him down a hallway.

"Right through that door." He says when they get to Harley's room.

"Thanks." Polaris says.

"You finally came." Harley says when he walks in.

"Of course I came. You didn't think I would miss the birth of our child did you?" He asks.

"Of course not. Were the guest mad or anything?"

"Nope. Ash and Misty took care of it. The guest understood and wish us the best of luck as parents."

"That's good."

"You ready to have the baby?"

"Yes. I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

"You're going to be a great mother."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He says giving her a small peck.

**(A/N I don't know the processes for pregnancies so I'm going to skip to the end to what I know from watching T.V.)**

**A few hours later**

"I see the head… come Harley push." the doctor says.

"You got this baby, almost there." Polaris says encouragingly to his wife his hand going numb from the grip she had on it.

"I know that." Harley growls at him.

"O.K Harley give one big push. O.K" the doctor says.

"AAAAAGGGGHH!" Harley cries giving her biggest push yet.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor says cutting the umbilical cord.

"What is her name?" one of the nurses asks.

"What do you think of Naevia?" Polaris asks.

"I think her name will be… Naevia." Harley says tiredly after thinking the name over.

"We will return in a moment. We just need to take a couple prints, get the birth certificate, and a few other things." A nurse says.

"O.K." Harley says and realizes she is still gripping her husband's hand she softens her hold and they begin talking about their future.

"O.K we have done everything necessary we are making copies of your birth certificate for future necessities. Would you like to hold her?" The nurse from before asks.

"I would love to." Harley says carefully receiving her daughter from the nurse. "Awe, she's so cute."

"She is just like her mother." Polaris says giving her a soft kiss.

"Do you want to hold her?" Harley asks.

"She is so sweet." Polaris says gently rubbing her cheek.

**Around 30 minutes or more**

"_I'm a father. I am actually father and husband. I thought I wouldn't need either in my life and now I have both and I am thankful for them." _Polaris thinks as he walks to tell Ash and Misty the news and he stops when he gets to the lobby and sees them laying on the seats in the same suits from the wedding and Ash holding Agron in his right arm while playing a game on his phone and Misty wrapped in his left and from his location it seemed his hand was in her dress and from closer inspection saw he was rubbing her back and she was sleeping or close to it. "The baby is here." He says happily.

"Really?" Ash asks.

"Yep. She is almost an hour old."

"That's amazing."

"Sure is. You guys want to come and see her?"

"Yeah. Hey Mist, Mist." He tells him before gently waking Misty. "Do you want to go and see Polaris and Harley's daughter?"

Misty lost her drowsiness when she heard Harley had given birth. "She's had her? That is so great lets go." She stops trying to get up when she remembers Ash's hand is in her dress and she hadn't given him time to remove it and zip her dress back up and she almost made him lose grip of Agron so she waits for him to zip her dress before hoping up and they follow Polaris to Harley's room.

The doctor was about to tell them that they couldn't take Agron into the room but Polaris convinced him it would be O.K and him relunctantly allowed to take him in with them.

"HARLEY!" Misty squeals. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and so happy." She says gently rocking Naevia.

"She's so precious." Misty says and she carefully receives her from Harley after she lets her hold her. "Ash look at how beautiful she is."

"She's adorable." He says giving Agron to Polaris because they wanted him to hold her and he didn't want to be rude.

A few minutes later some nurses come in and take her so they can run a few more test and Harley reluctantly let them.

"Hey Ash, you should ask how long we should wait before being able to have sex again." Misty whispers.

"Why me?"

"Because you love me." She says giving him her one of her sweetest smiles.

"Uh huh. And you love me enough to ask as well." He says back. "Besides I'm taking care of Agron. We wouldn't want him hearing me ask about that would we?"

"No fare using Agron as an excuse."

"I'm not using him as an excuse. You made me agree that we wouldn't allow him near such stuff did you not?"

"So? Have you not broken other stuff I made you agree too?"

"Yeah but this is my son. I can't break it."

"But it's been six months since I've I had your cock inside me. 15 plus the pregnancy months and I know you miss being inside of me as much as I miss you in me." She says with a smirk having put him a corner.

"You haven't had sex in a year and three months (15 months)?" Harley asks.

"No we haven't. We forgot how many months to wait so we have just waited another month to be safe then we decided to wait another month and so on, plus we didn't want to risk Agron hearing us or we not hear him when he cries." Ash tells her.

"_He _forgot." Misty says.

"If I forgot why do _you_ want me to ask?"

"Touché'. I'll ask then." She says and then walks over to the nurse who was finished working on a report. "Excuse, but could you tell me how many months after pregnancy to wait before having sex again?"

"I think it's three my dear. Why do you ask?" she answers.

"Because me and my husband forgot how many months to wait before being able to have it and it's been six since I've had our son." She explains and the nurse nods in understanding.

"O.K. you wait at least 3 months before having sex." Misty says returning to them.

"Alright." Harley says. "I don't think I could wait as long as you two."

"Same here." Polaris says agreeing.

"You want to go in the restroom and make up for six months of missed sex?" Ash whispers to Misty.

"What about Agron?" She whispers back.

"Hey Polaris. Could you watch Agron for a couple minutes? Misty left some kind of "woman" thing in the car and we're going to look for it." Ash asks.

"I don't mind man."

"Thanks man." Ash says and he and Misty leave the room.

"So, what do you think the "woman" thing is?" Polaris asks.

"I don't know. Probably her purse or you know something more sensitive."

"I don't want to have thought."

"You asked what I thought it could be."

"True." He says playing Agron.

"Are you happy to be a father?" Harley asks unexpectedly after a while.

"Yes. I'm more than happy. Are you happy to be a mother?" He asks.

"Of course I am. What kind of woman would have a child and _not _be happy?"

"Well than, why you asking me?" He asks her.

"I don't know. Trying to keep up conversation I guess."

"Oh. Do you want to play and hold Agron a bit? Until we get Naevia back."

"Sure. I love playing with Agron. Do you think Naevia will be as good as he is?"

"Probably not. She is a girl after all." He jokes.

"And what does that mean?" she jokes back.

"Everyone knows girls are hard to take care of. They have so many "needs"."

"And guys don't?"

"Nope. I got to go to the restroom back in a minute." He says before having his answer backfire.

"Uh huh. I bet he has to go to the restroom. He knows he got himself into something he couldn't finish now didn't he." She says to Agron who goo's in agreement.

"The restroom is out of order." Polaris says returning.

"Shame huh? I bet you really have to go too." She says.

"Uh… yeah." He says knowing he's been caught.

"Ahh, you hear that? Polaris has to go to and the restroom is out of order." She says playing with Agron who is gumming her finger and she is gently rocking him.

"It must be really messed up. There is a really loud groaning type sound."

"Eww. I don't want to know that."

"Well you do now. Have you noticed it has been an hour going on two since Ash and Misty left to get whatever it was?"

"Really? Maybe they got locked out?" She says.

"Probably. But it wouldn't take long to get unlocked since Ash has the key."

"Maybe they got something to eat." Harley suggests.

"Speaking of food, you two hungry?" He asks her.

"Come to think about I'm starving. How about you Agron? Could you go for something to eat?" She asks and he only gahs his response. "What about you, are you hungry honey?"

"Kind of. I'm going to see what food they have. Anything special you may want me to get you?"

"Um… Pizza would be good, or a burger."

"Alright, so food for me, pizza or burger for you and bottle of milk for the squirt." Polaris says before leaving to get some food.

"Well it looks like just us now." Harley says to Agron. "You know mommy and me have yours and Naevia's future planned. We hoped you will be best of friends."

"Hey Harley. Sorry for taking so long. We got distracted. Was Agron good?" Ash says/asks as he and Misty walk in.

"Its fine you guys and yes he was a good baby. Did you get what you were… Gees what happened?" She says and after looking up sees how they look.

Ash's suit was very ruffled and wrinkled and had some tears in it, and Misty's dress was ripped on the right shoulder and was just as ruffled and wrinkled. They were also sweaty.

"Almost mugged/Pokémon attack." Ash and Misty say.

"We were almost mugged by a Pokémon gang. You see once abandoned Pokémon get together they make small "gangs" to make trouble for humans. You can google two of these gangs for Example. My favorite is Squirtle Squad, it was how I acquired my Squirtle. The second is Tyrogue and his friends Mankey and Primape." Ash explains seeing his and Misty's stories are still off.

"Yep. But we helped them see humans are different and not all are the same. We bought them food. We went to McDonalds and got them lots of food." Misty says.

"I remember hearing Squirtle on Pokémon Planet **(A/N Pokémon Planet= Animal Planet). **What kind of Pokémon was it that attacked you?" Harley asks.

"Snubbull/Granbull." They say at the same time.

"It was a Snubbull/Granbull mix." Ash explains again eyeing Misty since her plan that they would instantly have the same alibi since they loved each other that much having failed twice. "And we have lots of food leftover."

"Really? What do you have?" Harley asks.

"5 Cheeseburgers, 5 Hamburgers, 5 Chicken Wraps, 40 Chicken Nuggets and 4 large teas." Misty answers.

"Ah, and Polaris left to get food a little while ago." Harley says.

"I wouldn't eat that." Ash says. "Hospital food is stale and unfulfilling."

"That is true." Misty agrees handing her a tea. "So, what would you like?"

"Well by our math everyone should get 2 burgers, 1 wrap, 10 nuggets, and 1 tea." Ash says.

"Awesome." Harley says. "Hey Misty? What's that bit of white stuff on your cheek?"

"Must be some sauce." Misty says and quickly wipes it off

"This is the worst looking pizza ever." Polaris says walking in. "Oh hey guys. You got Mickey D's not far man. You said you had a woman thing to get."

"We did. It turned out to be some baby stuff. Misty exaggerated. And while we were out decided to get us all some food." Ash explains.

"You two are the best." Polaris says as Ash hands him his share.

"Excuse me, you two men. Could you help me with some heavy lifting?" A janitor asks a while later.

"Yes sir." Ash says and he and Polaris go to help.

"You had sex didn't you?" Harley asks.

"It was amazing." Misty says knowing they've been caught. "It was well worth the wait."

"So, that white stuff on your cheek was…"

"Yep. I thought I had got it all though. The same can't be said for the restroom though. We were going to clean but we were already over an hour late so we cleaned some and left for food as a valid excuse."

"Were back." Polaris says as he and Ash enter the room.

"What did you guys do?" Misty asks.

"We helped the janitor with this machine that cleans liquids and stains, because there were liquids and stains in the restroom." Ash answers and Misty turns a shade of light red but she hides it by throwing away some trash and Harley swallows a giggle.

**An hour later in the lobby.**

"Finally he's asleep." Misty says putting Agron in his car seat.

"Yeah, You comfortable?" Ash asks when she lays on top of him.

"Yes dear."

"Alright. It's a good we got food huh?"

"Yeah. Harley knew we were in the restroom and that your stupid moves caused all the "liquids" in there." She says.

"They weren't stupid when you wanted me to do them. I just wanted to take you on the sink." Ash says rubbing her back. (She has jeans and a T-Shirt now because of what happened to her dress.)

"Shut up. You love me so we are equal in blame." Misty says playfully.

"I guess we are then. Unless I don't love you anymore." He jokes.

Misty jokingly gasps at that. "Well, you won't get any more from me than."

"Never mind then. We equally messed up the restroom and you're still my wife I love to death." He says playfully.

"That's what I thought love." She says playfully and giving him a kiss.

"Good night baby." Ash says giving her another kiss.

"Good night honey." She says kissing him back.

**Harley's room**

"You know they say Naevia and I can leave tomorrow if everything checks out O.K.?" Harley says.

"That's great sweetie."

"I'm so glad. After we leave we can go shopping for baby stuff and probably some household items."

"Yay…" He says glumly but she doesn't catch it. _"Only with a woman would shopping be the first thing to come to mind." _"Well, I guess you want to sleep huh? I'm surprised you haven't passed out from exhaustion."

"I'm used to getting over tiring situations, Good night hun." She says as he kisses her.

"I'm going to be in that chair if you need me. Good night sweetheart." He says after he kisses her.

**FINALLY…. Chapter nine is done. This chapter was the hardest chapter in this whole story. Wow 3,822 words of just story. This was not how it was supposed to go but, after the wedding I couldn't think of crap to continue it until the pregnancy so I decided to give Ash and Misty a "backstory" if you will. Oh and as for Agron and Naevia I could not think of any good names until after watching a rerun of the best shows ever made and one of my FAVORITES: **_**Spartacus: Blood and Sand **_**and **_**Spartacus: War of the Damned. **_**That is one of the most influential shows you can watch. Chapter 10 is the last chapter now. I can't wait to end this story. It was fun to work on in the beginning but mixing Batman and Pokémon characters are hard as brick since they have no similarities. But I am thinking of making a Sequel based on Agron and Naevia and them going on a Pokémon Journey and them becoming crime fighters in Gotham. But I will only do that if I get at least 5 reviews on the story.**

**Now Agron and Naevia are two of the top swordsmen in Spartacus's Army. They owe everything to Spartacus and they are strong Characters. And I wanted to give Ash and Misty and Polaris and Harley's children strong names that would strike fear into everyone that hears it. For those of you that don't know the story of Spartacus I'm going to give you a Summary of him and his greatness.**

**It is basically about a man who loses EVERYTHING he has ever had after he joins the Roman Auxiliary in order to keep his home city of Thracia safe from of his rivals (The Geti I don't know how to spell it) because they said they aid in defending, he then leaves the Romans in order to protect his home because he learned the Romans are not true to their word and they want to start a foreign campaign. The Roman leader who he left was named Glabber. The man he finds is Spartacus. Spartacus is not his real name I forgot his original. Spartacus is the name he receives in the Arena in Capua a Roman city. He originally was a slave sentenced to death by four experienced Gladiators. He however turns the odds and becomes the victor. Glabber wanted to kill him anyway but a councilman did not want to displease the crowd by killing a man they favored because elections were coming up and he figured he would get the votes if Spartacus lives. Then a man named Batiatus purchases him and he then becomes a great warrior and becomes the Champion of Capua. Long story short he turns on his master and all the survivors from the House of Batiatus begin their rebellion and in doing so start the War of the Damned. Spartacus and his men which are slaves they have liberated hold almost every victory in the war. Sadly though the Rebels technically lose the war because the Romans held more than Spartacus did but victory wise Spartacus wins. Spartacus is severely wounded but he continues the fight until he meets his goal and that is the Roman leader Marcus Crassus, he then goes onto battle him in one-on-one combat where he almost has his life but is cut short when Roman troops come and pierce him with three spears, then Crassus attempts to take Spartacus's life and fails when Spartacus's last remaining friends Agron and Nasir save him because they had lost the main battle and they carry Spartacus back to the Alp Mountains where the woman and children of his group were waiting on him to return and he does just not how they wished he then tells how "**_**Do not shed tear. There is no greater victory... than to fall from this world... a free man."**_** Then he wishes his friends a final goodbye and dies from his major injuries. It then shows Agron's last words to Spartacus.** _**"One day Rome shall fade and crumble. Yet you shall always be remembered. In the hearts of all who yearn for freedom." **_**Then it shows Spartacus's grave and the remainder of his people in the Alps to start a new life as free men.**

**Well it is Dec. 31/14 2:47 A.M I finished somewhere around 2:30- 2:40 A.M. Good night/morning for whatever time you read this.**

**P.S**

**Don't forget the reviews. And if you want **_**Spartacus: Blood and Sand **_**and **_**Spartacus: War of the Damned. **_**Email me at burton_deon or deonburton_21 (there is a _between burton_deon and burton_21 in the emails.) and I will email you both seasons. Well it is now 2:52 A.M… nope… 2:53 A.M. Good night/morning again. **

**Modified Dec. 31/14 1:43-1:48 P.M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters**

**Mewtwo**

**Harley Quinn**

**O.K. guys this is the last chapter of the story. Wow finally done. It feels like forever since I started it. I'm thinking of a sequel but I don't really know how popular this one is. When I find out how popular it is then I will decide on a sequel or not. After this story I'm starting a Ash/Misty story because that is the reason I got into this because I believe Ash and Misty are supposed to be together since there is no evidence of him having feelings or anything with May, Dawn, Bianca, Iris or any other girl oh and I really don't know much about Pokémon after Dawn. It just isn't same because they have gotten like so far from the original that I lost interest. I mean he has **_**none **_**of his original team. What happened to Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, or can't forget the strongest one Charizard (Butterfree was released with his love), or in the second to fifth season: Chikoritta/Bayleef, Noctowl, even Totodile. He dropped them all. We also don't see Oak or his mom anymore and he barely remembers his past/last seasons. Back to the original subject Ash and Misty have lots of "romantic" things between them. Misty even says they have a future together herself in when she says "Were going to be married one day too Ash." And he agrees with his response being "Mm hm." Anyway it's a High School/College mix. It's a High School with College stuff like dorms and Ash and them not going on journeys. Anyway time to end this, on to chapter 10.**

_Thinking_

"Mom hurry we're going to miss out on Agron starting his journey and I don't want him to leave without me telling him bye." Naevia whines as her mother fall over the couch trying to get her Knee High boots on as quickly as she can.

"I'm trying sweetie. We can't leave without daddy." Harley tells her now 9 year old daughter.

"Daddy can catch up. He said he was going to leave at 12 and it's already 11:30 plus it take a long time to get to his house." She says pulling on her mom's T-shirt.

"What do you mean I can catch up? I have the keys to the truck." Polaris says picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. "You guys ready?"

"Yeeesssss. We've been ready now we got to hurry." Naevia says squirming in his arms and puts her down.

"Alright. Go get in the truck me and mommy are going to be right behind you." He says handing her the keys to the truck.

"Finally." She says taking the keys and running out the door.

"She seems to be in a hurry." Polaris says putting Harleys boots on for her and then helping her up.

"Thank you honey." She says giving him a kiss. "I now today is an important day for the both them. It's the start of Agron's journey and according to Naevia the "Last day." she will be able to play with him."

**Beep, beep. **Honks their horn. "Well we better get going." Polaris says scooping her up causing her to giggle.

"Hurry up!" Naevia yells at them as Polaris locks the door.

"We're coming!" Harley yells back.

"Ow honey I have an ear you know." He says walking to the truck and then putting her in the passenger side.

"I know but yelling in your ear would make me a bad girl and then you would need to punish me." She says seductively.

A sudden **Beep **causes them to jump. "We're going to be late." Naevia yells.

"O.K, O.K." Polaris says closing her door and then getting in, he cranks the car and then they start up the road.

"Mommy. How old are you and daddy?" Naevia asks suddenly a seemingly forgetting about Agron leaving.

"Mommy's 29 and so is daddy." She says. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you said daddy needed to punish you for yelling and I thought only children get punished because parents are too old to." Naevia says.

Harley turns Slugma red when she understands what her daughter is asking. "It's not funny Polaris." She says hitting him in the arm. "Mommy is not old darling. She just did something wrong and she has to take responsibility for it."

"If punishment bad why do you want it?"

"Ow." Polaris says after Harley hits him again. "Well you see, my punishment is different from yours." She says.

"Why do you want it though?" she asks and frowns a little when her dad chuckles again.

"Mommy doesn't want it. She just has to get it over with." Harley says trying to be "nice" about it.

"Oh O.K. Daddy do like punishing mommy?"

Harley's jaw drops when he answers.

"Yes. If mommy didn't want to be punished she should have been good." He says smiling at his wife.

"Do you like punishing me?" Naevia asks.

"No, you're too young to be punished but I punish you so you know right from wrong and out of love you know that right?" He asks looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes daddy. Is that the reason you sent me to my room and banned me from playing with Agron for a day for breaking mommy's Ponyta Chia Pet?" She asks.

"What did you break?" Harley asks.

"You're Ponyta Chia Pet. But I've already taken care of it." He says.

"Uh huh." She says putting her feet on the dashboard and leaning back in the chair.

"Hey." She says jumping a bit as his right hand slips up her skirt and into her.

"You got to be punished remember?"

"Not in front Naevia."

"I didn't see anything mommy."

"You sure sweetie?"

"Yes mommy."

**20 minutes later**

"Were at Ash and Misty's." Polaris says as he pulls into their drive.

"Mommy what time is it?" Naevia asks as they get out.

"12:03"Is all she got out before. "We missed him! I didn't get to tell him bye." Naevia says almost starting to cry.

"Hey guys. Why's Naevia crying?" Misty says as she opens the door for them after Polaris knocked.

"She's sad about missing Agron starting his journey and she missing it." Harley says.

"Oh, don't cry Naevia. Agron hasn't left yet." Misty says kneeling bedside her.

"He hasn't?" She asks happily.

"No he hasn't." Misty says getting up.

"Why hasn't he? Is he sick or something?" She asks her smile fading.

"No he's just not as excited about it at the moment." Misty says as they walk into the house and then proceed to the backyard where Ash and Agron are training Pikachu against Bulbasaur.

"Why are they fighting each other?" Naevia asks.

"They're training. Prof. Oak said during Agron's time of journey choosing he wouldn't get a starter Pokémon." Misty explains.

"He doesn't get a starter?"

"No, so Oak said he could have on of Ash's and since Bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve he is allowed to use him since every other trainer will have an experience or evolved Pokémon by the time he starts his journey." Misty says.

"When's he start his journey?" Harley asks.

"December, 18." Misty says sitting down. "You guys want some tea? I got some on the stove now."

"I'll take some, thanks. Me too. Can I get some?" They all answer.

"Alright, back in a bit." Misty says getting up.

"BULBASAUR SOLARBEAM FULL POWER!" Agron yells to Bulbasaur. "PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Ash yells to Pikachu.

CCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUU!/SSSSSSSSAAAAAUUUUURRRR! Echoes throughout the yard as both Pokémon fire their strongest shots.

**WER, WER, WER, WER, WER. **Buzzes as the moves connect and push against each other both at equal power.

**KABOOM!** Smoke, dust and other materials fly all over the yard as the two attacks combine and absorb into each other and starting an explosion.

"DAMN IT ASH! WHAT HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?!" Misty yells into the smoke at him.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME SHIT MIST! YOU ONLY SAID DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF DOING IT AGAIN!" He yells back as the smoke clears. "NOW WATCH YOUR LANGAUGE AROUND AGRON AND HIS FRIEND!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!" She yells back.

"I JUST DID SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING DO ABOUT!" He yells.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING!" She yells at him stomping down the stairs of their porch.

"I'll be back Agron." They barely hear him say before he walks to the bottom of the porch where he meets Misty.

"I told you that if the yard got messed up because of that I would beat your ass." Misty growls.

"And I told you that if you had the balls to even try that I would lay you out like a pancake." He growls back.

**Smack**

Polaris, Harley, and Naevia's jaw drop as Misty smacks Ash and his head turns to the left from the impact.

"We should stop this." Polaris whispers.

"I don't we should get involved." Harley whispers back.

They stop whispering when he slowly turns his head back to facing her but his reaction was not what they as he and Misty roughly kiss and he picks her up she wraps her legs around his waist and he presses her against the wall of the porch and Harley covers Naevia's eyes.

"It's a common thing. Prof. says they are "different" then normal people. And that… that is their way of dealing with anger." Agron says. "Sorry about the explosion. Dads been teaching me to be a great Pokémon trainer like he was before becoming Master. I'll get you some more tea."

They watch as Ash and Misty stop for air their anger apparently gone and she unwraps her legs as he puts her done.

"Wow. So, um… why did Agron wait until December before starting his journey? What's so important about December to him" Polaris asks as they walk up the stairs.

"It's not what. It's who." Ash says.

"Awe does he have a crush?" Harley asks.

"Yep." They both answer and they chuckle quietly when Naevia sighs disappointedly.

"Don't worry Naevia. You'll like who it is." Misty says trying to cheer her up.

"Sure." She says happily but Ash and Misty see the fakeness on it.

"Here you guys go." Agron says coming out with the tea. "Here you go Naevia. 5 ounces U.S (5.20421365393118/5.3 ounces U.K) of honey like you like it."

Ash smiles at the small blush that lightens her cheeks. "Hey buddy, don't you have a gift for her?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be back." He says running to his room as his dad sits down.

"What's the gift for?" Harley asks.

"Just a gift from the heart to Naevia. I'm pretty sure it's something she's wanted for a while." Misty says plopping down onto Ash's lap. "Please have a seat."

They sit down and Naevia begins asking what it is that he is giving her.

"Is it a Necklace?" "Nope." "Ring?" "Earring?" "You aren't getting your pierced." Harley says. "Any type of Jewelry?" "Nope." "Is it a Dolly?" "Nope." She asks and every time Ash says no.

"MOM! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?!" Agron yells down to her.

"ASH PUT IT IN YOUR TOP DRESSER SO YOU WOULDN'T GET IT DIRTY BECAUSE HE JUST WAXED IT! THE WRAPPING PAPER ISALSO THERE!" She yells.

"THANKS MOM!" He yells.

"Is it a gun?" "No it is not a gun Naevia." Will you just wait until he get sit? I mean you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would you?" Ash asks.

"I guess not." She says.

"I got it!" Agron yells coming down the stairs.

"Finally, she'll stop trying to guess." Harley says and Polaris nods in agreement.

"It took a lot for dad to let me give you this but he finally said O.K so I want you to have this as an early Birthday gift from me." He says displaying a round wrapped gift.

Naevia stares at the round object trying to think of all the things it could.

"Are you going to take it?" Agron asks a hoping she likes it.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was trying to guess what it could be." She says taking it and slowly unwrapping lest she break it. "A blue Pokeball?" She asks

"Not just a blue Pokeball, the Lure Ball made from a Blue Apricorn, it is used on Water Pokémon. And I think you will like what it is." Agron says. "Go ahead release it."

"O.K. Pokeball, go!" She yells throwing the Pokeball and it pops open the familiar white bolt of light escaping and a dancing, name repeating Totodile appears. "TOTODILE!" She squeals and he stops dancing long enough to see who said his and he starts dancing again when he sees it his human friend Naevia.

"You're giving me Totodile?" She asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "He is also your starter Pokémon because you also are starting late in your journey and Totodile is experienced."

"Thanks Ash. Thanks so much Agron." She says giving him a hug.

"Also the reason you're getting Totodile is because Agron is waiting to start his journey with you and he wants to wait until you are old enough to." Misty says.

"Awe that is so sweet." Harley says.

"Hey mommy, I just remembered something when are you going to get punished? I don't want you to get punished while I'm practicing or something." Naevia asks and her mother turns deep red.

"Why is your mom being punished?" Agron asks

"She yelled in daddy's ear." She answers.

"Sweetie I'm not getting punished when you're practicing. I don't know when I will be." Harley says embarrassed her daughter said that.

"You want to use the guest room?" Misty asks her. "I know why you're so red about it and you can you the guest room."

"Want to baby?" Polaris says.

"It's also soundproof now." Ash says.

"I guess." Harley says getting up. "It better be worth the embarrassment."

"You guys got thirty minutes." Ash says.

"Yeah, we're going out to eat." Misty says.

"Alright. Well make it quick than." Polaris says.

**In the guest room.**

"So what is my punishment?" Harley asks hopping onto the counter.

"You'll find out it in a few minutes." He says sliding her boots and socks off and then kissing her.

"Mmhm. I'm sorry for yelling in your ear." She says through kiss.

"I forgive you." He says pulling her panties off and lifting her skirt.

"Remember we've… only have thirty minutes." Harley says as he kiss her cheek and moves down to her neck where he switches from kisses and sucking.

"I know." He says picking her up and turning her so she's facing away from him and she grips the edge of the table as he kisses and sucks her neck.

"What are… you waiting for?" She groans because he keeps rubbing his cock against her.

"You were bad remember?" He asks.

"You don't have to tease like this though." She whines as he rubs against her a little harder.

"I want to though." He says now holding her waist and slowly rubbing against her.

"Baby please… I won't yell in your ear anymore." She says as he now rubs her inner thighs and barely making any contact with her lower lips.

"You sure?" He asks rubbing a little closer to her.

"Yes… I'm sure." She says.

"You going to be a good little girl?" He asks gently rubbing her flower.

"Yes... I'll be… a good girl." She moans.

"Whose girl are you?" He asks gently biting her neck and slowly sliding his finger in her.

"I'm your good little girl." She says trying not to grind or anything on his fingers as they play with her.

"That's good. You want me to do you don't you?" he says in her ear.

"Yes… I want you to do me please." She moans his fingers going deeper and slowly sliding halfway out of her.

**In the living room.**

"Is mommy going to have a hurt bum?" Naevia asks.

"Probably not, her punishment is different then what you or Agron would get." Misty says getting up.

"Oh O.K." Naevia says.

"I'll be back. I'm going to change into something more. Breathable." She says winking at Ash.

"So kids what do you want to do?" Ash asks.

"Can we battle you?" Both asks at the same time.

"Alright." He says getting up.

"We want a stipulation too." Agron says. "Us two against one of yours."

"Sure thing. I'll be beat both of you either way." Ash says.

"We'll see." The kids say running out the back door.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash says as he hops onto his shoulder.

"Pik." "Yeah." He answers.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Agron Commands. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur says with knife sharp leaves flying toward Pikachu. "Totodile, use Water Gun!" Naevia Commands. "Toto!" Totodile says a strong jet of water flying out of his mouth and toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it with agility!" Ash yells to Pikachu who with agility barely dodges the double moves. "Thunder Bolt Now!" "PikaCHUUUU!" Pikachu yells lightning flying from the electric pouches on his cheek.

"Bulbasaur/Totodile dodge it!" Agron/Naevia yell to their Pokémon and they barely dodge the bolts of electricity.

"You two aren't that bad." Ash tells them.

"Well we have been playing with the Pokémon Master." Agron says.

"But you're still going to lose." Naevia says.

"We'll see." Ash says. "Pikachu, Quick Attack on Totodile, then use Agility and come out of it with a Quick Attack on Bulbasaur!"

"Totodile/Bulbasaur Watch Out." Both the kids yell to their Pokémon but Totodile takes the hit full force but Bulbasaur moved in time taking minimum damage.

"Totodile are you O.K?" she asks. "Dile." "Yes." it says getting up. "O.K use Scratch then Fury Swipes!" She commands.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash yells.

"Bulbasaur charge up solar beam." Agron tells him. "Bulb." "O.K." he says storing energy.

"Pikachu keep up the dodging until you can strike with a Thunder Bolt!" Ash yells not hearing Agron's command.

"Hey what's Bulbasaur doing?" Harley asks while straightening her skirt apparently having finished her "punishment".

"I think its storing energy." Polaris says watching closely. "But why?"

"Because. Unbeknownst to Ash Naevia is distracting Pikachu with a barrage of scratch and fury swipe attacks giving Bulbasaur time to charge and hopefully being tired from the dodging and knock Pikachu out and they win. Pretty smart for kids their age." Misty say sitting down in one of the lawn chairs. Her jeans and T-Shirt gone now replaced with a loose Dress T-Shirt, mini skirt and hills a causal out to dinner look.

"Ooh." Both of them say.

"Totodile continue with the Scratches and Fury Swipes!" Naevia yells.

"Hang in there Pikachu!" Ash yells looking for a way for Pikachu to attack.

"BULBASUAR SOLARBEAM NOW!" Agron yells to Bulbasaur who seems to have collected more than enough energy who lets out a loud "SSSSSSSUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRR!" as a large and long beam of energy flies to Pikachu. "Totodile use Water Gun on the ground to fly up in the air!" Naevia yells just as the Solar Beam is a few meters.

Misty, Harley and Polaris stare in awe as the giant beam of energy zooms toward Pikachu. "They're going to do it." All three say as the beam gets a mere inches away from Pikachu who just stands there as the beam closes in. then the smirk appears on Ash's face.

"AGILITY NOW! THEN FOLLOW UP WITH A DOUBLE THUNDER!" Ash yells as the beam appears to have made contact with Pikachu and the command being given to late and a giant cloud of dust forms and as soon dust disappears they see a sparkling set of electricity then a giant volt of electricity tears through the ground and connects with Bulbasaur and Totodile who scream after being hit with the electricity but it isn't enough to knock them out because even though he gave them to the kids they were still part his and he didn't want them to get severely injured.

"Wow, dad how did you do that?" Agron asks after they check on the Pokémon.

"Timing. As soon as I saw Totodile begin the instant assault with Scratches and Fury Swipes and Bulbasaur wasn't in the mix I knew one of two things one he was unable to battle or two he was charging up Solar Beam. And knowing Bulbasaur he wouldn't stay down unless he was absolutely, positively unable to battle so I knew that it was a Solar Beam charging up. Then when the time was right you gave the command. And then timing was even more crucial because if Pikachu dodged too early you would have known I knew and had a second attack ready, he dodge to late the battle probably would have ended because that beam was pretty strong and it would have been my fault Pikachu got hit, but if dodged just right it would have seemed like I still didn't know until it was too late, thus you two couldn't have prepared a counter attack and giving Pikachu the opportunity to use Thunder and ending the match because if it dragged on any longer Pikachu would have become exhausted and giving you two an easy win." Ash explains to them.

"Ash, we got to go." Misty tells him as he climbs the steps, with the kids following behind.

"O.K dear." He says. "Got my wallet?"

"Yes, right here." She says handing it to him.

"Thank you baby." He says giving her a quick peck.

"O.K everybody ready?" Misty asks, Ash walks out to get the car ready. Then they went out to dinner.

**After Dinner and at 10:30 P.M**

"Hey, Agron in here." Naevia whispers to her friend who finds his friend more interesting than the movie and seeing his and her parents were asleep it would be fine.

"Coming." He whispers and unknowingly wakes Pikachu who sees them go into one the guest rooms and he quietly wakes Ash and informs him what happened.

"Thanks Pikachu." He says getting up and he and his trusty companion sneak to the room and listen.

**In the room**

"What purpose did you call me in here for?" Agron asks.

"Because I've been studying mommy and daddy and I want to teach you something they do even though I'm sure you've seen your mom and dad do it to.

**Out of room**

"Pikachu go wake the others." He whispers and he obeys hoping off his shoulder and goes to get them.

**In Room**

"What is it?" Agron asks.

"O.K, put your hands here." She says guiding his hands to her hips. "O.K now I place my arms here. Now tilt your head a little to the left, and I tilt to the right." She says closing the gap between them and Ash's draw drops as he watches.

**Out of room**

"Ash, what's going on?" His wife whispers sleepily.

"Look at what they're doing." He whispers and points and Misty peeks though the crack and almost Awes when she sees the two kids.

"What going on?" Harley/Polaris asks.

"Naevia is showing Agron something she's learned from watching you two, but he also knows some from watching me and Mist. and don't worry it's not sex, they're about to kiss and both cover their wives mouths when they go to Awe.

After seeing they've calmed down they continue to watch.

**In the room**

"I know what this is, I even know that this is the correct stages" Agron says.

"Yay." Naevia says going to kiss him but stops inches away.

"Same time?" Agron suggest and she nods and at the same time they close the space and share their first kiss. Ash and Polaris bailed immediately to the living room because as soon as they kissed Misty and Harley Awed.

**Out of the room**

"Pikachu, thunder bolt us enough to put us to sleep hurry. Yourself too." Ash says as Pikachu shocks them into sleep himself included.

The two kids jump at the sudden noise. "MOM!" The kids whine seeing their mothers watching them. "What are you doing spying?" Both ask again.

"Daddy said to." Both women say.

The kids look out the door and towards the living room and sees their dads asleep, Misty and Harley also notice.

"Mom, it not good to lie." Agron says.

"Yeah." Naevia agrees.

"Daddy was part of it." Harley tries to tell them.

"We'll see." The kids say walking into the living room to the three sleeping males.

"Dad. Are you awake? Dad!" Agron yells and Ash and Polaris jump startled by the sudden yell.

"I'm awake. What's up?" Ash asks.

"Nothing. We were just playing with our moms and they said to wake you." Naevia says.

"Oh O.K." Polaris says then checks his watch. "Its 11:30 shouldn't you be in bed or getting ready for bed?"

"Yes." They say gloomily.

"Hey." Ash says seeing them down. "Want to share Agron's room?"

"Can we share a room?" The kids ask excitedly.

"I don't know." Harley says. "You O.K with it Misty?"

"I don't know." She says.

"Come Mist. Remember when we were their age? They actually like each other and they don't know their showing it unlike us who hid it." He says spinning her facing away from him, wrapping his arms around her waist into her ear. "Plus, I might even do that thing you love me doing." He whispers.

"The one we've only done twice?" She asks quietly a little chill running over her as she thinks about it. "And what if they don't agree?"

"That one and if they don't I'll do whatever else pleases you, but not that one." He whispers.

"I don't mind they share a room… It's your choice though Harley since she's yours and Polaris's daughter. You and Polaris can decide it." Misty says.

"Well since Ash and Misty is cool with it I am too." Polaris says. "Plus it'll get me in bed faster."

"Yeah, they can share a room." Harley says.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. Night." The kids say before racing to the room.

**Ten minutes later**

"That was nice of you to let them share a room." Polaris says to Harley who rolls over to face him.

"I know but their kind of young." She says.

"It's O.K. Ash and Misty have been together since they were ten."

"They kept it secret, plus after 5 years Ash left for Hoenn and they barely kept in touch."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. Their kids. It'll be fine the worst they can do is lay in bed kissing." He says then knows that wasn't the correct wording.

"They what?" She asks.

"Nothing honey. What if you do something and you break their hearts and they separate forever?" he says.

"I wouldn't want that." Harley says and Polaris slides her closer to him and kisses her.

"Plus their room is besides Ash and Misty's." He says breaking the kiss.

"That's true." She says snuggling up to him.

**Same time Ash and Misty/ Agron and Naevia**

"Hey, guys." Ash says not finishing.

"Five more minutes please dad." Argon asks.

"I wasn't done son." He says. "I was going to say, Say your prayers before you forget. I don't care how late you stay up."

"Really?" Both kids ask.

"Really. Now say your prayers and continue whatever you were doing." He says.

"O.K thanks dad." Agron says.

"No problem. Good Night."

"Night." Both kids say to him then them say their prayers and finish playing except this time quietly.

**Ash and Misty's room after**

"Are the kids in bed?" Misty asks as Ash gets in bed.

"Yes." He lies.

"O.K. Thank you for checking." She says wrapping her arms around his neck and gently pulling him on top of her.

"I was glad to." He says kissing her and his hand slides down her stomach and he smiles in the kiss. "Ready huh?"

"I knew you would try and skimp out. So I got some insurance." She says removing one of her arms and leads his hand down the rest of her and stopping at her entrance. "See?"

"If I was going to skimp out why I have these?" he asks and with his free hand reaches under the bed and then shows her a pair of handcuffs and some rope.

"You remembered." She says kissing him their hands remaining between her legs.

"I told you I would do it, and I am. I even added some stuff." He says.

"Can't….. wait." She says as his finger slides into her.

**Six Months Later**

"O.K you guys. Heres a map so you know where all to go. There's markers for where the Poke centers are and for every other landmark." Ash tells the two kids.

"My baby is all grown up." Misty and Harley say helping their child pack.

"Be good kids." Polaris says.

"We will." The kids say.

"Oh, we bought a vacation home in Gotham, Harleys place of birth, so if you want to stop by here's a couple of Transport Seismic Universe Interstellar Teleporter's or Transport S.U.I.T's." Ash says giving the kids the one size fits all suits.

"Thank dad." Agron says.

"Yeah, thanks Ash." Naevia says as they put the suits up.

"That everything?" Polaris asks as they pick up their bags.

"Let's see." Both the moms say before starting their item checks. "They got a good bit of food, good bit of money, good bit, of clothes."

"O.K they got everything." Ash says as they walk to the door.

"Were going to miss you guys." Polaris says giving them each a hug.

"Yeah." Ash says giving them a hug.

"Be sure to visit." Misty says hugging them as well.

"And don't forget to Write, Email, Call, Text, and Video Call every free moment you have." Harley says.

"We're going to miss you guys too." Agron says.

"We'll make sure to visit every chance we get." Naevia says.

"We'll also contact you every chance available." Agron says.

"Yeah." Naevia agrees.

"Well guess you better get going. Only have 6 hours of sunlight. You don't want to get caught in the woods at night." Ash says.

"O.K thanks dad." Agron says.

"Bye everyone!" The kids says, waving as they leave and officially starting their journey to the Indigo Plateau.

**Well that's chapter 10. 4,792 words that's the story, not including this and the top. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I honestly didn't until the last few probably starting at 6 or 7. I have however gotten into it and thinking of a sequel. After my next story though. Haven't gotten a title yet. I've gotten three so far; **_**Fire Red Comprehensive, Pokacademy, **_**and**_** Ash's High School Experience. **_**I'm still thinking of better sounding titles. After I make that I'm also thinking of a Frozen fiction because a few days ago I watched it and it was an awesome movie, I don't care what anyone thinks that show was beast level of good. Can't wait for the sequel coming in November, the 25****th**** I think. Going to download as soon as it's out. Anyway I got three fictions thought of but not started. I'm thinking of my next one will be six no eight chapters. Yeah two chapters for each year of High School. I don't know about the other two yet. I'll cross that bridge before I get there. Anyway thanks again for reading I hoped you enjoy reading it, it makes me feel so great that so many people will actually read the stories I make and that means the world to me because it is actually the world reading what I make. Anyway once again thank you all so much for reading, I really hoped you enjoyed it. It is 10:46 I finished at around 10:25-10:30. I stop working in this part to read some stories to my brothers. Anyway now 10:47 P.M I got to go bed. So goodnight/morning for whatever time you read this. (5,350 words in total). 10:49 P.M.**


End file.
